Learning to Know our Souls Again
by wolf-enzeru
Summary: Summary:[Hinata x Neji]Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost.[Full Summary inside]
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Learning to Know our Souls Again**

- A Neji x Hinata Romance Fanfic -_  
_

_By: Denisse (wolf-enzeru)_

_Beta Reader / Editor: Nori (angel-kamui)_

**Summary:** "Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost." A series of events between Neji and Hinata will lead them to know each other again, can they follow the flow of their wishes? Hinata x Neji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. crying I sure wish I could, but I'm only writing this story based on the characters because Masashi Kishimoto created this wonderful series first.

* * *

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

1. mochi daifuku - is a rice cake, soft round mochi stuffed with sweet filling (example: like ice cream, strawberry jelly, or red bean paste)

2. gomen nasai – sorry

3. arigato – thank you

4. sumimasen – excuse me

5. douitashimashite – you're welcome

6. hai – yes

7. iie – no

8. itadakimasu – civility exchanged before meal, something like "thank you for the meal"

9. kirei – beautiful

10. sugoi – amazing

11. sakura – cherry blossom

12. ja ne – is something like see you later or see you tomorrow

13. nani – what

14. oi – hey

15. anou – umm

16. otousan / chichiue – father

17. -sama – is a formal honorific used at the end of a name or last name for someone in a superior status or who is well respected

18. niisan – A more affectionate way of addressing an older brother, in Hinata's case, is a more affectionate way of addressing someone she cares about like an older brother

19. neesan - A more affectionate way of addressing an older brother, Naruto's usually calls every girl he meets like this, is a more affectionate way of addressing someone like an older sister

20. -kun – Used to address younger people, in Hinata's case, is for affection

21. -san – Same as -sama but less formal

22. -chan – is used at the end of a name to denote affection or to address someone smaller, like a child

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Thoughts**

The smell of sweet, green tea fills the kitchen as the young girl gently pours the warm beverage from the tea pot into two cups on a tray. After finishing with that, she carefully place two mochi daifuku at the left side of the cups, gently picks up the tray, and walks to the garden area silently, being careful to not let herself get noticed. She places the tray on the floor, gets up, and leaves quickly.

_"Why am I doing this? Why do I have to be so silent? Is not like they'll notice me… they never do anyway… they never had…" _Hinata thought.

Deep in her thoughts, Hinata crosses the main entrance to finds her comrades waiting patiently outside.

"Gomen nasai, to keep you guys waiting." Hinata says to her comrades in her usual shy tone. They begin to walk away but Hinata stops for a glances one last time at the Hyuuga mansion.

_"I'm just a shadow in this house, unnoticed by anyone." _She thought with sadness as she leaves with her comrades.

o-o-o-o-o

During the training, Hiashi spares a glance around the yard and notices the tray with the appetizers that Hinata has left for them.

"Let's take a break, Neji." Hiashi orders.

"Hai!" Neji answers without hesitation.

Hiashi sits on the wooden, just to the left side of the tray and takes his cup of green tea.

"You should drink too." He says politely.

Neji sits at the right side, leaving the tray in the middle, and takes his cup of green tea as well.

"Itadakimasu." Neji says politely.

A short silence passes between them until Hiashi interrupt it.

"If Hinata were here, I would ask you to watch over her."

The words that came out from Hiashi's took Neji a little by surprise.

_"What? Hinata-sama?"_ Neji thought.

"Watching over her will help you in your training." Hiashi says as he looks at Neji from the corner of his eyes and continues drinking his tea. Neji's eyes are focus on his tea. From the reflection; it is noticeable that he is deep in thought.

Hiashi finishes eating his part of the appetizers that Hinata prepared for them and gets up. He looks at Neji to see that he is yet to finish his part of the appetizers. From his expression, Hiashi knows that these words are most likely something that Neji expected to hear again.

"Well, Neji I think this all for today's training, I will be attending others duties."

Neji snaps out of his thoughts as soon as he hears his uncle's voice

"H-hai" Neji answers hesitantly.

Hiashi turns around and begins to walk away from the training compounds, but stops for a moment.

"Is not a duty, or something you must obey Neji, for this time this is something, I want you to do by your own free will. In the end, this time is your choice Neji…" Hiashi says without turning around. With this lasts words, Hiashi walks away, leaving Neji with something to think about.

_"Hinata-sama…"_ Neji though again as he looks at his cup of green tea. He turns slightly to see the mochi daifuku and takes it with his free hand.

_"Hinata… she did this, just for us…? Why…?"_ Neji thought as he smells the food. He can taste, even without biting, the sweet, vanilla flavor coming from it. He takes a bite and not only his mouth feels the sweetness, but for some weird reason, in his heart, he also feels the sweetness of Hinata's feelings when she cooked for them. This hasn't been the first time he has felt this. Since his returned to the Main house, he have been lucky, yes lucky, to taste Hinata's cooking. And, every time he eats it, he feels the same way he is feeling right now and he can't understand why. Is this why he and Hiashi has always seen Hinata as a weak person? Just because she has a pure soul?

As soon as Neji finishes his appetizers, he picks up the tray and takes it to the kitchen. He leaves the tray in the sink and walks directly to his room. On his way to his room some memories hit him. He remembers something that Naruto told him at the Chuunin exams.

_"Hinata too… She's suffered as much as you do!" Naruto screams at him._

"Hinata… have you suffered too?" Neji whispers to himself as he falls on his bed.

_"You're supposed to protect her!" Naruto continues._

"Should I… but I have hated her before… even tried to kill her…" Neji whispers to himself again. He closes his eyes and thinks about everything; Hiashi proposal about watching over Hinata again and every time he has treated her with such hatred. _"No I can't… after everything I have done… can I choose the flow of my wishes? What is it that I wish with all my heart? I don't understand… otousan…"_ Neji thought, feeling confused about his real wishes for the first time in a while. More thoughts about his past enter Neji's mind.

_"She is cute, isn't she, otousan?" Neji says as he smiles to his father._

_"Listen Neji you must protect Hinata-sama and the Hyuuga blood…" Hizashi says to Neji._

_"Hai, otousan!" Neji answer to his father with a smile._

"Hinata-sama..." Neji stays there, lying on his bed, thinking about everything that has happened. The memory of his fight with Hinata at the Chuunin exams enters his mind.

_"Forfeit now!" Neji says to Hinata with a serious look on his face. "You don't make a good shinobi… You are too kind… You wish for harmony and avoid all conflict… you agree with others and never resists…" Hinata looks away as she hears his words._

"Kind… yes, you are too kind…" Neji whispers as more memories continue to fill his mind.

_Hinata lowers her head. There is a sad timid expression plastered on it. "I …just wanted… wanted… to change myself… do it myself." She says with hesitation._

"I was cruel to you Hinata… that day I only wished for your death… when you only tried to show me that you want to change, how could I be so blind? But then… Naruto…" Neji says.

_"Hinata stand up for yourself!" Naruto screams at Hinata, cheering her up._

"I saw, in that moment, how your eyes and the expression of fear on your face changed into courage. And then you stand up that day. All by yourself…"

_"…I will no longer… run away!" Hinata activated the Byakugan and looks at Neji. A determined expression plastered on her face. "Neji-niisan, we fight."_

_The scene in Neji's mind changes and shows Hinata lying on the floor, coughing blood, there are medic nin at her side who are trying to heal her. Neji sees Naruto touch a spot on the floor that has Hinata's blood. Naruto gets up and with his fist covered in Hinata's blood he extends it to Neji and makes a promise to defeat him. Neji quietly returns to his team's side and without them noticing he looks at his bandaged hand. There is blood, Hinata's blood, covering it. And, for some reason, his eyes fill with regret and worry for what he has done._

"That day, I wished for your death Hinata… but no matter how much I hated you, I always felt guilty… because I discovered that, in some little ways, I still cared about you, Hinata." Neji whispers as he looks at the ceiling.

_"Neji-niisan… look… kirei!" A 3-years-old Hinata with a white kimono says as she looks at the sakura petals fall from the tree into the pound at the Main house garden._

_"Hinata-sama… you should always wait for me…" A 4-years-old Neji say to Hinata in a serious tone as he looks into her pearl-like- eyes that are similar to his own. A light, pink shade spreads across Hinata's cheeks._

_"Go-gomen nasai, Neji-niisan" Hinata says timidly. Neji sighs in relief. "Iie… Hinata-sama… I was just worried about you. You should never walk or run alone like that… That is why I'm here Hinata-sama." Hinata gives him a confused look and now a pink shade spreads across Neji's cheeks. He turns away but looks at Hinata out the corner of his eyes. _

_"Nani? Ne-Neji-niisan?" Hinata asks with innocent confusion._

_"W-what I me-meant to say… is…" A strong breeze passes and makes a sakura petal fly into his open hand taking him by surprise. "Huh?" He blinks in confusion as he sees the sakura petal on his hand. Hinata goes to his side to see the petal as well._

_"Sugoi!" Hinata says with timid smile._

_While looking again at Hinata, Neji decides to put the sakura flower on her hair._

_"What I meant to say is that I will always be by your side… always protecting you… forever Hinata…" He says with a sweet voice. Hinata's cheeks turn red as she looks at him with surprise. Neji has been the only person to treat her with tenderness in the Main house. He has always cared for her. Hinata tenderly gives Neji a kiss on his cheek._

_"Arigato Neji-niisan!" Hinata says sweetly and timidly to him._

"Hinata… the truth is that… I still care about you." Neji says to himself in disbelief. He gets up from his bed and opens the door. "I need fresh air…" With that he leaves to take a walk.

o-o-o-o-o

Later that afternoon in Konoha, Hinata walks at the front of her team with Akamaru in her arms and a big smile plastered on her face. Kiba and Shino are following close behind.

"It seems that Hinata is very happy today." Shino says as he continues walking down the road in direction to the Hyuuga compound.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Tsunade-sama gave us permission for that mission." Kiba says as he turns his sight in Shino's direction.

"Hai…" All three comrades arrive at the Hyuuga compound.

While Hinata is distracted with Akamaru, who is licking her face and tenderly playing with her, Shino and Kiba notice there is figure walking through the entrance of Hinata's house. This individual stops and looks at them. When Hinata notices that Shino and Kiba have fallen silent behind her she spares a glance at the entrance of her home. Is in that moment that she notice who is it that they are looking at. The figure at the doorway is Neji. For a second, everything around her seems to stop. Akamaru gives Hinata a concerned look and licks her cheek. Hinata blush when she knows that Akamaru is trying to making her feel confident about herself.

"Arigato… Akamaru." Hinata says silently to the small dog.

"Warf!" Akamaru barks as he wags his tail.

Neji looks straight at Hinata, Kiba notices and quickly moves in front of Hinata.

"What are you looking at!" Kiba glares at Neji. Neji smirks.

_"Hinata's knight in shining armor…"_ Neji thought as he notices the shy and concerned look in Hinata's eyes.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata steps in front of Kiba and gives Akamaru back.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, arigato for walking home with me." She bows to them in thanks and walks in Neji's direction.

"Sumimasen, Neji-niisan…" Hinata says as she passes Neji's side without looking at him.

_"Why don't you look at me, Hinata-sama?_" Neji thought as he sees Hinata getting closer to the entrance of her home. Hinata stops at the entrance and turns to look back at her team.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, ja ne! We will meet tomorrow morning at the entrance of Konoha with Na-Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she waves her hand and goes inside.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba screams while trying to go after her but Shino stops him.

"Let's go Kiba." Shino says with serious tone. Kiba glares at Neji who hasn't notice since he is still looking at the entrance where Hinata has left to go inside her home.

"Oi, Hyuuga!" Kiba screams and Neji turns around to face Kiba, who is been held by the shoulders by Shino. "If you dare say anything mean to her, me and Akamaru here will make sure to kick your ass!" Akamaru, who is on top of Kiba's head, barks.

"Kiba, let's go…" Shino holds Kiba by the arms and starts to drag him away from the Hyuuga compound. "Let's not cause any troubles to Hinata." With these words, Kiba calms down and leaves with Shino.

After the little misunderstanding with Kiba, Neji walks inside of the house following the same path that Hinata has walked.

_"That Inuzuka, what does he think I'm going to do to her. There is no reasons now… to…"_ Neji lowers his eyes and thinks for a moment about that. _"There is no reasons now, there was never any reason to treat Hinata-sama the way I did… no wonder Inuzuka protects her. The only person who should have protected her, hated her for a long time… but that is what, I wanted to believe, Hinata-sama, that I hated you…"_ Neji's thoughts are interrupted when he hears voices coming from the kitchen.

"Neesan, you promised to help me prepare launch tomorrow, why can't you help me?" Hanabi says stubbornly. Hinata smiles tenderly and looks at her little sister.

"Hanabi-chan, look, I will still keep my promise to help you prepare launch for your team tomorrow. The only thing that will change is that I will teach you how to do it instead." Hinata starts to clean her hands while Hanabi observes her.

"Why can't you help me tomorrow?" Hanabi asks this time out of curiosity when she sees that Hinata is acting very happy about something and her cheeks have a slight pink shade to them. Neji hides next to the kitchen entrance so he can hear the conversation between the siblings better.

"Well… y-you see Hanabi-chan… tomorrow I have something very important to do." Hanabi smiles when she sees that the pink shade on Hinata's cheeks spreads. She giggles and hugs her sister.

"Hanabi-chan…" Hinata says with slight surprise.

"Whatever it is that you need to do tomorrow, I understand neesan!" Hanabi says.

Neji leaves the kitchen feeling intrigue about the important thing that Hinata has to do the next day.

_"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, ja ne! We will meet tomorrow morning at the entrance of Konoha with Na-Na-Naruto-kun."_ Neji remembers Hinata's words of farewell to her teammates as he returns to his room. Once there he falls down on his bed feeling very tired from the day's events. He closes his eyes.

_"Naruto… where are you guys going tomorrow? I think… this is too much thinking for one day, what's wrong with me?"_ Neji falls asleep with that thought in mind.

o-o-o-o-o

Night has fallen around the village and in the Hyuuga manor Neji has missed dinner. Hiashi gets concerned about Neji. He heard from the maids in the house that Neji went to room and hasn't come out since then. He hasn't eaten anything since the appetizer after their training. Hinata, who is in the kitchen drinking water, observes that her father has a concerned look on his face. She thinks about asking him what is wrong but doesn't dare to ask. Hiashi raise his sight and see Hinata looking at him, Hinata quickly lowers her head.

"Hinata…" Hiashi says to Hinata. She immediately looks at him.

"H-hai, chichiue?" Hinata answers hesitantly.

"Hinata, have you seen Neji?" Hiashi asks Hinata with a very serious and concerned expression, this look on his face makes Hinata nervous.

"A-anou, h-hai!" Hinata answers hesitantly.

"Did he eat anything during the afternoon?" Hiashi continues.

"Iie…" Hinata answers. Hiashi keeps looking at Hinata.

"I see… Hinata… will you please take some food to Neji's room?" Hiashi asks.

Hinata blushes a little at his petition. She has never been to Neji's room since he started to live in the Main house.

"H-hai!" With this Hinata takes the sushi plate that she reserved for Neji in case he got hungry and went looking for food. She was going to leave it in a visible place so that he could find it easily. She puts the food on a tray with some juice and green tea, picks up the tray, and leaves in the direction to Neji's room. Hiashi continues looking at Hinata until she leaves the kitchen.

_"I'm sure that what I said to Neji today most have come as shocking news to him… but, I think this is the only little thing I can do to help your son Hizashi… to help him gain a right place inside the Main house again and help him gain the freedom that he desire…"_

o-o-o-o-o

Hinata walks silently to Neji's room. In a way, she doesn't really want to see Neji's face, at least, not yet. Even after her father fixed the feud between them at the Chuunin exam and since his arrival at the Main house, she still doesn't dare to look and talk to him directly. Hinata knows that she is not afraid of him, but instead, what she feels, is that the care and friendship between them was lost a long time ago and she doesn't know how to get it back. She doesn't even know how Neji feels about her. Hinata knows, deep in her heart, that even after everything he did to her, she has never hated him. She still cares about him and that is why she is not afraid of him. Even so, after the Chuunin exam, it has become clear to her that Neji doesn't actually hate her, but doesn't actually like her either. Hinata feels that there are no feelings for her in his being. At least that is the impression he has given to her.

Hinata stops in front of Neji's room. She knocks the door three times. The knocking was so soft that it took Neji a while to actually hear it. He slowly open his eyes and hears the soft knocking again.

_"This is definitely not one of the maids…" _Neji thought.

Hinata knocks once again but upon hearing no answer she places the tray with the food at the foot of the door.

"N-N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata says hesitantly and timidly as she knocks once again. Neji eyes open wide in disbelief as he looks at the closed door.

_"Hinata-sama…?"_ Neji freezes in mid thought. He never imagined that Hinata will actually dare to go to his room, not after everything he did to her.

"I brought you… s-some f-food… I will l-leave the tray here…" Hinata continues saying hesitantly, with that she begins to leave the area. Upon hearing her footsteps, Neji quickly gets up from his bed and opens the door. He grabs Hinata's left arm softly, taking her by surprise.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji says with confusion.

Hinata turns around to face him, a little pink shade decorates her cheeks. Neji observes every expression of her face. Hinata looks at the floor feeling embarrassed, there is a shy look in her eyes.

"Gomen nasai…" Neji says as he tenderly release her arm and picks up the tray from the floor. Hinata turns away from him quickly to hide her embarrassment. That simple gesture from him made her heart beat like never before. That simple touch from Neji made her feel weird.

"Hinata-sama… arigato… for bringing me food today." Neji says.

"Iie, douitashimashite… N-Neji-niisan." Hinata says without looking at him. She leaves immediately, leaving Neji looking at her retreating back.

_"Neji-niisan, why did you do that?"_ Hinata thought as she leaves the area. Neji, deep in thought, enters his room again.

_"I want to know you again… Hinata. That is all what I want now, otousan. What I wish with all my heart is to learn to know Hinata again…"_ With this thought in mind Neji starts to eat the food Hinata has brought from him that night.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

This first chapter is based a little in the episode 148 of the Anime series. As you might have noticed, I used some reference of the events that happened in this episode. This first chapter is Neji centered. Eventually, more will come of Hinata and other characters as well. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. No flames or criticisms accepted, I will not change my way of writing because of comments, especially since I like to the let the story flow on its own every time I write. 

**Special notes:** This fanfic, is very special for me because at this point of my life, I been having a very hard moments and "Learning to know our souls again" is the only thing, that really help me to relax in this moments, I don't search for more stress or depressions in my life, this is my only escape from it, that is why I says: "if you don't have anything good to say of this story just ignore and go to read others fanfics." I think was made to have fun to share with others peoples our story, not to be flame all the time, and make us feel that the stories we write are bad, beside for others authors that share the same way of thoughts , is true or not that we write for ourselves and for people who really enjoy reading. Flames and Criticisms never help to improve our stories on the contrary, they make us run away and to never like to write again. Well I share what I think and that make me feel better, for those who are starting to read "Learning to know our souls again" I hope you have a happy reading and I hope you like the work I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2: Realize What I Want

Learning to Know our Souls Again

- A Neji x Hinata Romance Fanfic -

By: Denisse (wolf-enzeru)

Beta Reader / Editor: Nori (angel-kamui)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. crying I sure wish I could, but I'm only writing this story based on the characters because Masashi Kishimoto created this wonderful series first.

**Summary:** "Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost." A series of events between Neji and Hinata will lead them to know each other again, can they follow the flow of their wishes? Hinata x Neji

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

1. ohayou gozaimasu – good morning

2. doushita – what

3. hai – yes

4. gomen nasai – I'm sorry

5. ja ne – is something like see you later or see you tomorrow

6. kuso – damn it

7. anou – umm

8. -kun – used to address younger people, in Hinata's case, is for affection

9. -san – same as -sama but less formal

10. oi – hey

11. ara – oh

12. itadakimasu - civility exchanged before meal, something like "thank you for the meal"

13. onigiri – it is also known as "omusubi", is a Japanese rice ball snack most commonly formed into triangle or oval shapes and wrapped in a seaweed called "nori" (yes like my beta reader's nickname, but hers is a short, friendly form of her real name)

14. bento box – this is technically a lunch box

15. onegai – please

16. iie – no

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Realize What I Want **

Morning arrived at the Hyuuga main house and Hinata is preparing to leave so she can meet Kiba, Shino, and Naruto at the entrances Konoha. She takes her backpack and leaves her room. Outside at the training area she meets with her father who stops her from leaving.

"Hinata" Hiashi says as he looks at Hinata.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" Hinata replies.

"Neji should be leaving for practice soon. This will be different than his usual one." Says Hiashi. Hinata doesn't what her father means by saying that. She thinks that perhaps Hiashi said this because she will start training alone with him again. Since Neji's arrival at the Main house she has been able to have some special training with the two of them. As Hiashi is about to leave, Hinata murmurs something.

"That is…umm…" Hinata tries to say something but feels hesitant. Hiashi turns his head around a little and looks at from the corner of his eyes

"Hmm? Doushita?" Hiashi asks.

"I have a mission." She says timidly to her father. When he hears this, Hiashi turns around completely to face her.

"A mission?" He asks with intrigue. "Well, then go." They both turn around and begin to leave. Hiashi stops again. "Make sure you don't get in everyone's way." Hinata stops for moment in shock when she heard this. These are the words that make her loose confidence in herself.

"Hai!" Hinata manages to say and run away as fast as she can. _"Why father? Why do you always treat me like this? Why don't believe in me?"_ Hinata though. She is so lost in her thoughts that she was about to collapse with Neji, but thankfully she notices just in time and manages to avoid certain collision when she evades him by doing a strange move that caught Neji by surprise. "Gomen nasai, I'm in a hurry." She says in a hurry.

_"What move was that?"_ Neji thought with intrigue as he sees her leave through the main entrance. _"Hinata-sama…"_ Neji continues walking into the training area in direction to Hiashi's office. _"Hinata had a backpack, is she going somewhere?"_ In that moment Neji remembers what Hinata said the day before when she was saying farewell to her team.

_"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, ja ne! We will meet tomorrow morning at the entrance of Konoha with Na-Na-Naruto-kun."_

And the conversation Hinata had with Hanabi on that same night.

_"Why can't you help me tomorrow?" Hanabi asks this time out of curiosity when she sees that Hinata is acting very happy about something and her cheeks have a slight pink shade to them. Neji hides next to the kitchen entrance so he can hear the conversation between the siblings better._

_"Well… y-you see Hanabi-chan… tomorrow I have something very important to do." Hanabi smiles when she sees that the pink shade on Hinata's cheeks spreads. She giggles and hugs her sister. _

_"Hanabi-chan…" Hinata says with slight surprise._

_"Whatever it is that you need to do tomorrow, I understand neesan!" Hanabi says._

_"So you're going with Naruto and the others… but, where?"_ Neji thought as he arrives at Hiashi's office. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Neji says to Hiashi, who raises his sight in turn.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Neji. Are you leaving to practice?" Hiashi asks.

"H-hai." Neji says. Hiashi notices that since the day before Neji has acted a little distracted. He continues to observe him to see if he can find out what's wrong with him.

"Hinata is leaving today on a mission with her team and… that boy, Naruto." Hiashi says.

"How do you know?" Neji asks with slight surprise.

"So, you do know Hinata was going on a mission?" Hiashi asks with intrigue. Neji feels a little bit ashamed for this.

_"Kuso! Do I sound so obvious?"_ Neji thought.

"Anou… you see… not exactly Hiashi… but I did saw her when was leaving and noticed that she had a backpack… so…" Neji says with a little hesitation.

"So you assumed that was leaving…" His uncle interrupts and finishes the sentence.

"Hai" Neji replies with a serious tone. Hiashi closes his eyes for moment as if meditating something then opens them again and looks at Neji. like meditating and opened again.

"Hinata told me that she was leaving on a mission but didn't tell me any details about it. While I was sitting here I found this scroll message that Tsunade sent. I thought that maybe you might be interested in this before leaving for training with your team. I already informed Hinata about your training. Read it… as I told you before, watching over Hinata might help with your training too." Hiashi gives the small scroll to Neji. Neji takes it and looks at it with curiosity. He would really like to know where and for what purpose Hinata has left on a mission. Hiashi can read Neji's reactions easily but decide not to make any comments about as not to embarrass him.

_"This is stupid… I feel like I'm invading Hinata's privacy… but Hiashi gave me the scroll, so I guess is ok for me to read it. The truth is that I… I really want to know where Hinata's team is going and why is Naruto included?"_ Neji thought as he opens the scroll and proceeds to read it.

_Hyuuga Hiashi, _

_Team 8, has proposed to me an interesting mission, one I can't refuse to accept._

_As you know, Yuuhi Kurenai hasn't been able to continue with training and missions for Team 8 because of her current condition. I personally took the responsibility of sending Team 8 on a special mission to find a rare insect known as "Bikouchuu". We hope that with the help of this insect, which has a very rare and special tracking ability, we might be able to find some clues about the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke. I assigned Aburame Shino as the leader and Uzumaki Naruto for support. Your daughter has shown strong desires to fulfill this mission. I heard from Aburame Shino that it was Hinata who proposed this special mission. I assigned Naruto on this mission because since his returned to the village he has been pestering me and interrupting my duties. I wrote this letter to you to inform you about what kind of mission I assigned to the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, also because I know that might interest you in some way. There is nothing more to say about this matter, except that we expect Team 8 to arrive save and well from this mission._

_Tsunade_

"I see…" Neji feels a bit surprised that it was Hinata who proposed the idea for this mission in this first place. "Hinata has changed after all…" Neji say out loud, letting Hiashi know his thoughts. Hiashi looks at Neji with shock reflected in his eyes but only a murmur escapes his lips, unfortunately Neji didn't hear what he said. Neji gives the scroll back to Hiashi. "I'm leaving now. I will be back in three days." Neji says. Hiashi remains silent and only waves his hand in signal that he can leave. Neji takes the cue, he turns around, and leaves the office.

Alone now, Hiashi opens the scroll and read again the part that caught more his attention.

_"I heard from Aburame Shino that it was Hinata who proposed this special mission. I assigned Naruto on this mission because since his returned to the village he has been pestering me and interrupting my duties. I wrote this letter to you to inform you about what kind of mission I assigned to the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, also because I know that might interest you in some way."_ He sighs softly as an image of a very shy, 3-year-old Hinata comes to mind. The image is then replaced by one of the current Hinata who looks equally shy. "Hinata…" Hiashi says her name with a slight tone of concern. In that same instance Neji's comment comes to mind. _"Hinata has changed after all…" _Hiashi closes his eyes for a moment deep in thought.

o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later in the forest of Konoha, Ten-Ten is walking next to Lee and is surprising to see Neji is walking a little far behind. Ten-Ten looks at the Neji out the corner of her eyes to see that he has a worried expression, or perhaps something is bothering him. She turns her sight to Lee, who seems to be enjoying the walk as he admires the nature around. He who seems to be oblivious about Neji's attitude change.

"Oi, Lee-san…" Ten-Ten whispers to Lee. He turns his sight and looks at her.

"Doushita?" He asks and immediately Ten-Ten puts a finger on his mouth.

"Keep it quiet Lee!" She says in a hush tone. For a second Lee's cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"What is it Ten-Ten?" He asks nervously and in a hush tone as well. Ten-Ten looks at Lee with confusion when she notices his blush.

_"Ara? Lee-san?" _She thought. "Neji-san looks very distract today… don't you think it's weird?" She says while still keeping her hush tone. Lee looks slight behind to see Neji, it is easy for anyone that knows Neji well that what Ten-Ten said is true. Neji never ever will be so distract and he never usually walks behind them. He is always on guard and notices just about everything around, but this time he doesn't even notice that Ten-Ten and Lee are giving him concerned looks.

"You're right Ten-Ten! This is not like him. Do you think he has some kind of problem?" Lee says to her with a slight worried tone.

"I can't tell, you know how Neji is… but, whatever it is… it has to be something big for him to be like this." Ten-Ten says. They give one last glance in Neji's direction but decide to keep walking nonetheless. "Whatever it is, Neji will always keep it to himself." With this, Lee and Ten-Ten decide not to continue talking about this topic.

o-o-o-o-o

After a long walk, Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten arrived at noon at their destination, the place they picked for a three days training. Lee and Neji prepared the tent where they are going to sleep while Ten-Ten sets up the little picnic she had brought. She only brought three bento boxes with lunch enough for the three of them, the rest of the days they should be able to find food on their own.

"Lee-san, Neji-san, let's eat… I'm hungry…" Ten-Ten says in what seems to be starving tone while her stomached growled for the third time agreeing with her. Her cheeks turn red from embarrassment as she continues calling her friends. Both boys sit on the ground next to her and open the bento boxes that Ten-Ten gave them.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Ten-Ten and Lee say in a loud, happy voice as usual, while Neji says "itadakimasu" in a serious tone as usual. Neji looks at the food deep in thought before starting to eat. The food brings the memory of Hinata's cooking. To him, Ten-Ten's food is very different from that of Hinata's. To him, it just doesn't have the same feelings. Ten-ten notices that Neji just stares at the food and feels a little ashamed when she thought that it might not be to his liking.

"Oh I see my food is not good enough compare to Hyuuga's food. If you don't want it, just give it back…" Ten-Ten says in a brat-like attitude. She closes one eye and looks at him with the other. Ten-Ten mocks him knowing very well that hi is lost in thoughts. "What do you say about that, Neji-san…"

"In the Hyuuga Mansion…" Neji begins to say with a hush tone. "…all what we have to eat is Hinata's cooking…" There is a big silence between them, so Ten-Ten and Lee were able to hear what Neji said. Lee can't think of anything to say to his comment, while Ten-Ten continues to eat her food silently. She stops for a moment and looks at him.

"You know Neji… you're really lucky…" She says. Neji quickly turns his sight toward her, his eyes wide with shock at what she said. "Yes don't look at me like that! One time, I tasted Hinata's cooking, to be exact, it was onigiri. I was walking across Konoha and I was already very far home, when I notice that I left my purse with all my money. On the way I saw Hinata, who was going to meet with her teammates. For some reason, I think she heard my stomach growl because, before I knew it, she was offering me her bento box. I refused, of course, it was her lunch, but she was so kind that she insisted that I take it, saying that she was very sure that Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru will share their part with her. Hinata is very difficult to refuse with that cute face of hers, so I only smiled and took it. That is why I say that you're really lucky, Neji-san. The instance I ate the onigiri that Hinata made, I felt as if there was a hidden taste, her food made my heart feel warm. Kiba and Shino are lucky bastard! They always enjoy Hinata's cooking, no wonder they are her knights in shining armor… and love to spend time so much time with her." Ten-Ten laughs at this and continues talking while Lee had stop eating just to listen to the story. Both Lee and Neji were in shock from hearing this story. "Neji… this happened before the Chuunin exams… I never mentioned this before because… well you see… you used to hate Hinata at that time… but I know that everything has changed. And, to tell you the truth I'm so glad… Hinata… Hinata is so kind, her soul is so pure you can tell just by looking at her eyes. You can see that she doesn't hate, she just doesn't have the heart for it. I was so angry at you because you hated her. I couldn't comprehend the reason for your hate. You just hated her, when it was so crystal clear… that she was also suffering like you…" Ten-Ten stops talking abruptly and gasps when she knows that she has spoken too much of her mind. Lee noticed this.

"Ten-Ten… you said enough…" Neji stands up leaving the bento box on the ground. He walks away from their sitting place under tree. His face doesn't express any emotions.

"Neji-san… Neji-san, come back…" Lee calls while looking at his back with worry. Ten-ten lowers her head, feeling a little bit sad for what she did. She knows that she has gone far, never expecting that her words would cut so deep inside Neji's mind and heart. This has been the first time she has really said something so honestly to him.

"Lee-san…" She looks at Lee with concern and gets up. "Onegai… let me fix this… I said so much to him, so I think is best that I go after him and apologize." Ten-Ten takes the two bento box, the one Neji left and hers. "I will be back with Neji in no time, you'll see" Ten-Ten smiles cheerfully at him and leaves.

o-o-o-o-o

Neji is deep in thought as he sits on the branches of a tree. What Ten-Ten said made him think a lot more about Hinata now. Neji's imagination flows to a scene where Hinata is sitting on the ground with Kiba, Shina, Naruto, and even Akamuru around her. All of them are smiling while they eat the food that Hinata made for them. Her cheeks are tainted red as she serves food to Naruto. This imaginary scene makes Neji feel some anger. He pulls off a small leaf from the tree, breaks it, and throws it away.

"My… My Neji, I feel sorry for the poor leaf. What did it do to you?" Ten-Ten says with a mocking tone. Neji looks down to find Ten-Ten giving him a bratty smile.

"The truth is that the leaf didn't do anything wrong to me Ten-Ten, but… I just decided to break it… I intentionally harmed the poor leaf and branch… just because I felt anger towards something… the same way that I did to Hinata…" He returns his sight to the sky. Ten-Ten felt the sadness in Neji's words; this sadness almost breaks her heart. Finally Ten-Ten realized that the way he as been acting up till now has to be because of something about Hinata.

"Neji… is there something wrong…? Onegai, trust me… I just want to help… I'm worried about you… the way you've been acting today is not the Neji I have come to know…" Neji keeps looking at the blue sky to hide his expression from her.

"Ten-Ten… I have hurt Hinata so much and for so long… do you think I-I can… iie, do you think I deserve to be her protector again?" Ten-ten looks at Neji in shock, understanding now what has been troubling Neji all this time. Hyuuga Hiashi has offered him to watch over Hinata once more.

Ten-Ten doesn't understand how this can work, especially after everything that has happened to between them. Neji feels like he doesn't deserve to be Hinata's guardian again and is very clear that he is concerned about Hinata's feelings on this matter. After some minutes in quiet thinking Ten-Ten looks up at Neji.

"What do you want to do Neji? What is it that you really want…?" She asks. Neji looks at her with a sad expression.

"What I really want is for Hinata to forgive me for being so foolish…" His voice has a soft and sad tone. Ten-Ten smiles at him feeling glad about his answer. She closes her eyes and decides to change redirect the subject a little to take him out of his small shell.

"If you don't get down from there and eat my food, I will go to Hinata and tell her the horrible things that you said about her food…" She says in a bratty tone. Neji smirks and jumps off the tree, landing in front of Ten-Ten. He looks at her directly and gives her the best brat smile he can muster.

"If you say that to Hinata, I will say to Lee who you really like, Ten-Ten…" Ten-Ten cheeks turn crimson red from embarrassment. Neji starts to walk away from Ten-Ten. "Oh! And, I don't think is me the one you like…" He finishes while continuing on his way. Ten-ten face goes from embarrassment to anger.

"HYUUGA NEJI… YOU WON'T DARE!" She screams at him as she begins chasing him Neji at full speed all the way back to the training area they chose. All the while, Neji is laughing. He finally realized that he has very good friends. What Ten-Ten did has actually cheered him up.

o-o-o-o-o

Night has arrived and inside the tent Lee and Ten-Ten are fast asleep. Neji is laying down in his sleeping bag but he isn't able to fall asleep yet. His thoughts are racing inside his mind, everything that happened at noon and especially the conversation between Ten-Ten and him.

_"What do you want to do Neji? What is it that you really want…?" She asks. Neji looks at her with a sad expression. _

_"What I really want is for Hinata to forgive me for being so foolish…" His voice has a soft and sad tone._

Neji rolls over in his sleeping bag, all the while making some noises that wake Ten-Ten. She looks at him with a very funny angry and sleepy face.

"NEJI, GET SOME SLEEP, DAMN IT!" She screams at him. Before going back to sleep, she spares a glance at Lee and sees even her scream didn't woke him up. "No wonder his name is Rock Lee… he sleeps like rock." After this, Ten-Ten just falls asleep again. Neji blinks his eyes in surprise.

_"Ten-Ten is very scary when she can't sleep…"_ He thought as he sighs softly. _"What are you doing right now, Hinata…?_" His thought about her. An image of the night before, when Hinata brought food for him, appears in his mind.

_"N-N-Neji-niisan…" Hinata says hesitantly and timidly as she knocks once again. Neji eyes open wide in disbelief as he looks at the closed door._

_"Hinata-sama…?" Neji freezes in mid thought. He never imagined that Hinata will actually dare to go to his room, not after everything he did to her._

_"I brought you… s-some f-food… I will l-leave the tray here…" Hinata continues saying hesitantly, with that she begins to leave the area. Upon hearing her footsteps, Neji quickly gets up from his bed and opens the door. He grabs Hinata's left arm softly, taking her by surprise. _

_"Hinata-sama?" Neji says with confusion._

_Hinata turns around to face him, a little pink shade decorates her cheeks. Neji observes every expression of her face. Hinata looks at the floor feeling embarrassed, there is a shy look in her eyes._

Neji's eyes widened in surprise when he remembered this. _"Did she blushed when I grabbed her arm…?"_ Neji smiles at this. _"So maybe…"_ With this last thought, he finally falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

Sorry if it took so long to update, but believe me I didn't stop writing. Some times it took me a while to write what I really wanted to show, but I think I made it!

This chapter is also Neji centered, why? I really don't know. For some reason it is easier for me start with Neji and not with Hinata. My friend and editor, angel-kamui, says that this is because the only thing I thinks about is in Neji. laughs Well maybe… This chapter it is a little bit short, but I realized it is ok for now. I introduced part of Neji's feelings about Hinata and what is his desire. I didn't put anything else because the next chapter will be about the training so I think it doesn't fit in this chapter. I can't promise that I will do updates every week because, I'm sure I can't, I have a lot stuff to do (sure I will have more time now, that I quit my part-time job) I had to leave it because it was causing me lots of trouble with my studies and it was one of my biggest stress. I just had to take that out of my life. Is not that I will not try to find another job; I want to have another job. But I really want to find something that has to do with what I'm studying (I'm studying to become a teacher).

Also, I have other stuff and hobbies that I love to do… like watching anime (lol), play video games, draw (I love to draw! So expect some drawings about this fanfic), play D&D, make dolls gif, and one new, try to make AMV (Anime Music Videos). So as you see, I work in a lot of things. Well the chapter 3 will start to have more about Hinata and Neji. (Yes finally!) And I've been writing it while my editor revised this chapter.

Thanks again for all the reviews! And plz keep R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the silence

Learning to Know our Souls Again

- A Neji x Hinata Romance Fanfic -

_By: Denisse (wolf-enzeru)_

_Beta reader/Editor: Cris_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. crying I sure wish I could, but I'm only writing this story based on the characters because Masashi Kishimoto created this wonderful series first.

**Summary:** "Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost." A series of events between Neji and Hinata will lead them to know each other again, can they follow the flow of their wishes? Hinata x Neji

**Special Notes:** I got a new Beta reader / Editor !

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

1. Wakaru Understand, see

2. Oji-san Uncle

3. Yameru Stop

4. Kono this

5. Yamete stop

6. Genki vigor, energy, spirit, vitality. Is a way to encourage, cheer up.

7. Honto ni truly indee.

8. Yukata The yukata is a japanese summer kimono worn by both men and women.

The name yukata comes from the word "yu" (bath) and "katabira" (under clothing).

(http / int . kateigaho . com / oct03 / yukata . html)

(http / www . japanesekimono . com / yukatakimono . htm)

9. Ofuro (Enter to this link to see information)

(http / www . japaneselifestyle . com . au / culture / ofuro . html)

**Chapter 3 – Breaking the silence **

Three days later

Noon was slowly passing into the later part of the day

The three genin walked back to Konaha on a small road, surrounded by large trees, coming to an apex at the entrance. Neji was reverting back to his normal self as he remained in the presence of his team.

He walked in front of Ten-Ten, leaving her in the back with Lee; a small smile is visible on his face. Ten-Ten drew closer to Lee, whispering into his ear, "Neji is very G-E-N-K-I, today…"

Lee took a closer look of Neji's back, observing every move and step he made, "Yeah…he is! Since you were talking with him, what did you talk about?" Lee whispered back to her

"You two are awfully close, are you going to kiss or are you talking about me?" Neji asked in a mocking tone, as he continued walking without looking at them. Ten-Ten and Lee blush and quickly separate from each other. "Neji-san, why do you say that?" Lee asked with an embarrassed tone and a blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, all three of them started to hear noises on the other side of the road.

"HINATA-CHAN! SUGOI!" Naruto yelled with his usual enthusiastic tone

Neji began to go ahead in the direction that the voices were coming from while Ten-Ten and Lee followed him.

"_Hinata_…" Neji thought to himself.

"N-Naruto-kun, iie it's ok…" Hinata said as a shade of pink colored her cheeks.

"You missed it Kiba! Hinata threw a kunai with an explosive tag, and then she made this cool entrance, standing up and saying, 'Leave it to me!' And then she did that awesome jutsu…"

"Wakaru Naruto! I help Hinata practice all the time. I know what she can do…" Kiba stated, interrupting Naruto. The two boys glared at each other. Naruto was so excited when he witnessed Hinata's new abilities, he just couldn't stop talking about it.

"Shino-san, one-onegai, yameru kono…" Hinata said in a small voice shuttering tone, worry showing in her eyes.

"Naruto, Kiba, you two are scaring Hinata…YAMERU!" Shino stated with his usual placid tone. Both of them looked at him, their eyes wide with surprise, before their gaze shifted to Hinata who was hiding behind Shino. "Onegai…" she said softly, with a shade of pink on her cheeks. Naruto and Kiba smiled at her, as they simultaneously say, "Hai!"

As they continue walking, the entrance of the village comes within sight and they bump into Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee.

Shino notices that Hinata had stopped walking as Naruto, in his innocent and usual manner, calls out to them. "Oi, guys!" He goes off running to meet the other team while Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru stay behind.

"Konochiwa, Naruto!" Lee cried, being the first to greet him.

"Are you coming back from a mission too?" Naruto asked Lee in his usual genki tone.

"Iie, we were off training. I take it you and the others were on a mission?" Lee asked, curious.

As Naruto and Lee continue to talk, the two groups form into one, all walking together towards the village. Naruto and Lee were in the front of the group, with Neji and Ten-Ten in the back. While Shino and Hinata were on the left, Kiba and Akamaru were on the right.

Neji's eyes stared at Hinata intensely, studying her every gesture. Naruto and Lee were oblivious to his staring, but everyone else could see how uncomfortable Hinata was with his staring.

"Neji, stop staring at her like that." Ten-Ten whispered to Neji as she walked closer to him.

Hearing Ten-Ten, he drew his eyes away from Hinata, turning to face his teammate. "She's hurt, look at her clothing. It was supposed to be a simple mission to search for some stupid bug. How come their clothes are in that condition?"

Ten-Ten could tell that Neji was worried about Hinata, and that deep inside he still thought of her as a weak person who couldn't protect herself.

Suddenly they find themselves in front of the entrance of Konaha where Sakura and Shizune are waiting for team eight and Naruto to arrive. Hinata inwardly sighs with relief, seeing them as a good excuse to break away from Neji's sight as she walks quickly to meet up with the two kunoichi.

"Oi, Hinata, wait for us!" Kiba yells as he tries to follow her.

However Shino just continues to walk, making a short stop to look at Neji. "I'm sure it's not Hinata's intension to run away from you. I am aware of that the situation between you, her, and her father has changed; but she still needs more time to become comfortable around you. Don't ask more or less from her Hyuuga Neji." Shino stated in his calm voice before continuing ahead to catch up to Hinata and Kiba.

Neji slowly and silently lowers his eyes to the ground, unable to say anything; knowing that Shino is right.

Ten-Ten stood there, unsure of what to do or say to give Neji comfort. So instead, she just grabbed Neji and dragged him over to where Lee and Naruto were talking with Sakura.

Shizune smiled, happy to see that everyone was fine and well. Noticing that Shino carried the rare insect with him in a small box, she turned to him. "Is that the Bikochuu?" she asked team eight. Everyone turned to look at them, eager to hear the answer to her question.

Naruto started to get nervous. Sakura was looking at it as if it was the only hope of ever finding Sasuke, all her hopes riding on the little insect. Hinata, stood firm in front of Shizune and bowed apologetically. "Honto ni, gomenasai." With the exception of Naruto, Shino, and Kiba; everyone's eyes widened in shock at her words.

Sakura and Shizune weren't quiet sure if they understood what Hinata was saying, and neither were the others. "Why are you saying that Hinata?" Shizune asked in a soft but confused tone.

"Perhaps I should be the one to speak, Hinata…" Shino interrupted, looking at her. But soon, his words were also cut off by Hinata. "Iie." Neji looked at Hinata's determined expression, and silently listens and observes the whole scene.

"I said, 'Honto ni, gomenasai.' Shizune-san. We failed the mission." Hinata announced with a serious yet sad face.

"What are you saying Hinata? Isn't that the Bikochuu?" Sakura asked nervously, grabbing Hinata by the shoulder and slightly shaking her.

"Hai, it is Sakura-san. We brought to Bikochuu, but we failed to expose Sasuke-san's scent to it. Gomenasai." Hinata explained in a serious tone, banishing her stutter. Naruto felt nervous, praying that no one would ask for the details of why they failed.

"But what happened?" Shizune asked._ No! Now I'm dead for sure!_ Naruto's face grew more and more nervous.

"We thought this mission was going to be easy, but we encountered some unexpected problems along the way when we found the Bikochuu." Hinata lowered her eyes, unable to continue. Instead, Shino started to speak up and finish the rest of the story. "By accident…the Bikochuu obtained some other scent before we could expose it to the correct one." With shamed faces, team eight sighed and inadvertently moved to look at Naruto. Sakura watched how they all seemed to be looking at Naruto, and suddenly she let out an angry scream. "NARUTO!"

Naruto took small scared steps back, fearing the angry look on Sakura's face.

Shino opened the box, releasing the Bikochuu and everyone watched as it flew, sniffing the air until landing on Naruto's butt. Team eight sighed again. "Ahhhh!!! You're doing this on purpose Shino, you Bastard!" Naruto screamed as he started to run away from the Bikuochuu, only to have it follow him around. "Get away from me stupid bug!"

Sakura's face grew more and angrier as she started to run after Naruto. Hinata started to giggle, making it the first time she laughed in front of everyone. Her laughter was soft and melodious. Shino and Kiba noticed that Hinata wasn't upset or sad that they had failed their mission; on the contrary, she was happy that Naruto had watched her at least one more time.

Neji studied the whole scene, watching and wishing to see Hinata laugh more often. Once again, Naruto was the one who had changed Hinata, who made her laugh the way she was now. Neji couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Hinata admired Naruto with her whole heart; it was him who gave her courage. It was Naruto, Kiba, and Shino…no one could compete with those three guys in her life.

As Neji continued to watch everything, mostly Hinata, Ten-Ten and Lee stood by his side with worried looks.

Shizune watched Sakura chase Naruto until they vanished into a big cloud of dust. Sighing tiredly she turned to look at Shino. "Aburame Shino, come with me. I need a completed report of this mission." Shino nodded and followed Shizune, leaving Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and the others behind.

Hinata smiled softly, evading Neji's sight, and stuttering once again. "I guess Na-Naruto-kun can't rest today."

You bet Hinata! With that scary girl on his tail, I don't really know if I should laugh at him or feel sorry for him."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried in her soft voice, a pink shade coloring her cheeks.

"Okay, it was a joke." Kiba said, giving her a small glance and noticing that her old habit of poking her fingers and the way she was holding herself, he could tell she wanted to leave.

Neji kept starting at Hinata with his intense gaze. "Oi Hinata, I'll take you home. Let's go." Kiba took Hinata's hand; dragging her and making a blush appear on her face.

"Hinata can come with me Inzuka, we're going in the same direction." Neji's words made Kiba come to a sudden stop.

He looked at Hinata with his expressionless face, hiding away all his emotions. The truth was he wanted to talk to Hinata, alone. He wanted to tell her how badly he felt about the way he treated her for so many years. And now that he finally has the time, Kiba was trying to steal it away from him.

"N-Neji-nii-san, i-it's okay…Kiba-kun c-can t-t-take me h-home." Hinata said, trying to persuade him. She took a little step in front of Kiba, finally looking back at Neji. But at the same time, she lost her balance. Luckily before she could hit the ground, Neji caught her as she fell unconscious in his arms.

"Hinata!" Neji and Kiba cried simultaneously. Ten-Ten and Lee rush to quickly help, as Kiba sighs aloud, realizing that Hinata was probably out of chakra. After all, it was her who had protected all of them. The fight must have been too much for her.

Kiba gently touched Hinata's face. "As I expected, she's out of chakra." He said with a small relieved smile.

"What are you saying?" Neji demanded.

"It's non of your business Hyuuga. I just said she's only out of chakra, that's all." Kiba said, trying to take Hinata away from Neji, but he refused to give her up. "What's wrong with you Hyuuga? Let me take her, she's my responsibility."

Neji glared angrily at Kiba. "Your responsibility? Where were you when Hinata was reduced to this condition? And why is she out of chakra? You guys were supposed to protect her and make sure nothing happened to her!"

"Neji! Yameru!" Ten-Ten cried, trying to intervene, but Neji refused to listen to her as he continue angrily glare at Kiba.

Kiba was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "What are you talking about Hyuuga? I seriously don't understand you! First you hate her and now you're like this? Being way over protective? I don't believe this…this has to be some kind of joke or something. But if are that desperate to know how 'pathetic' Hinata was on this mission, I'm telling you, you're wrong. Hinata is out of chakra because she was protecting us, all of us."

Kiba's totally shocked Neji. _'Hinata protected them?'_ he looked down at the unconscious Hinata in disbelief.

"She's no longer the weak Hinata you always thought she was. Hinata has become stronger…much, much stronger. Now, give Hinata back! I'm going to take her home."

Neji was staring down at Hinata, still in shock. Lee couldn't take it anymore, stepping in front of Kiba. "Inuzuka-san, I think you should understand…Neji was told to bring Hinata home. That's why Neji has been so insistent, he really doesn't want to cause her any harm. And I think that you know that Neji's intentions to her are no longer hostile, the past is the past. And that is where is should stay."

Kiba looked at Lee and then gave Neji one last glare. "Wakata, wakata…why didn't you just say that Hyuuga? If it's an order from Hinata's father…I- I understand…I know how he is with rules and stuff." Kiba replied in a calmer tone, oblivious to the fact that Lee had just lied to him.

Kiba left Hinata there with Neji, though he was a little worried. But the truth was that he didn't want to cause any problems for Hinata and her father. Plus, if her father really did demand Neji to bring her home, he couldn't do anything anyways.

"Lee-san…arigato." Neji said to Lee right after Kiba left. However, Lee childishly began to ignore him. "There's nothing to thank Neji-san." Ten-Ten smiled and gave Lee a big hug. "Lee-san! You are the best!" Lee blush deep red. "Oi, Ten-Ten."

Neji smiled, thanks to Lee, he now had Hinata. Now the only problem was when she'll wake up, he hoped she would wake up soon. There was so much he felt he needed to tell her.

Ten-Ten and Lee helped Neji put Hinata onto his back, carrying her in a piggy-back ride. Neji turned and said goodbye to his comrades as he proceeded to walk away with Hinata asleep on his back.

0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later…

Neji turned his head to look over his left shoulder to gaze at Hinata resting face. She looked so peaceful to him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and little by little his heart started to pound a little faster. Suddenly Neji had another flashback of him and Hinata.

_A four year old Neji was carrying a sleeping three year old Hinata on his back. He had turned to look at her, watching her sleep. Smiling to himself. 'She's even cuter when she's asleep.'_

_As Hinata started to open her big pearly eyes, she gave a small tender smile to Neji._

"_You always like to fall asleep on my back Hinata-sama." Hinata's cheeks started to turn a little red. "G-go-gomenasai Neji-nii-san." Neji started to chuckle a little bit. "Why are you laughing at me Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked him, looking ashamed. "You apologize too much Hinata-sama. You don't need to do that. Besides, it really doesn't bother me at all." Hinata smiled at him and rested her face on his back once again._

"_I…I would like…to a-always be like this Neji-nii-san." Neji's cheeks turned a little red when he heard that, but he remained silent. His heart started to beat so fast that he thought he would die right then and there, but couldn't care less. He would keep walking with Hinata on his back, no matter what._

"_Y-you always feel warm Neji-nii-san. I f-feel so s-s-secure…a-a-are you a-always going to protect me Neji-nii-san?" Neji was shocked to hear her question, while Hinata remained silent after her words, unmoving._

"_Listen to me Hinata-sama…I…I'm always going to protect you. No matter what happens, only my death will keep me from fulfilling that promise." Neji's words were suddenly cut off by a small softly scream from Hinata. "IIE! Don't say that Neji-nii-san! I don't want you to die Neji-nii-san."_

_Neji started to feel the back of his shirt become soaked with her tears; Hinata was crying for him. "Hinata…" he was surprised, Hinata gathered her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, but not harming him. "Neji-nii-san…stay w-with me always…forever…"_

_Hinata knew by now, that what she said was selfish, and though she truly didn't understand the full meaning of her words, she didn't care. In that moment Neji was the only one who made her feel truly happy._

_A small smile formed on Neji's lips as he looked up to the sky. "Hinata…I…I really…iie…That is, my wish…is to stay with you, always protecting you…because…" Neji's lips whispered something that made the young Hinata's eyes widen with shock as she blushed prettily. However those last words were just a small memory that over time disappeared, long forgotten._

The flashback soon drew to a close, as Neji was brought back to the present, still walking with Hinata on his back. He wished he could remember what those last words he said to Hinata was, but he just couldn't remember.

He could feel Hinata beginning to stir as she started to wake up. Hinata started to mumble softly, but Neji couldn't understand any of her words. Instead he just continued walking, wondering what he should say to her.

Hinata could feel something was different…something was different about Kiba's back…even his scent was different. Then, with her eyes still closed, her mind flashed across time as she remembered, very well, who felt and smelled like this in the past.

"Neji-nii-san!" she said abruptly as she opened her eyes and wriggled in his grasp, trying to get away as soon as she realized who was carrying her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji replied, feeling how desperately Hinata was struggling in his grasp, wanting to get down. Pushing hard enough on his back, they both suddenly fell to the ground; Hinata on her back and Neji on his chest.

Neji was taken completely by surprise, he had never expected that Hinata was going to react like that when she would realize that it was he who was carrying her.

His eyes were wide as he stood up, '_why…why Hinata? Why are you scared of me so much?'_

Hinata gasped softly when she realized just what she had did. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I act like that? Neji-nii-san must think I'm really scared of him, and that I'm immature and childish. Why should I do? Great, this is yet another excuse for him to see me as my weak self.'

Neji turned around and faced Hinata, who was still lying on the ground, her eyes lowered and looking confused. She didn't dare look into his eyes, but she feel the intense stare Neji was giving her. "Why?" he whispered. That small simple word made her tremble, and for the first time, she lifted her face to look into his eyes. When their small pale lilac-white orbs meet, she was taken by surprise…she had never expected to see sadness in Neji's eyes.

"Gomenasai." She whispered to him, "I w-w-was…scared…I…I me-mean…I thought…it was K-Kiba-kun…a-a-and…"

What surprised Hinata more was what happened next, Neji extended his hand to her! She was shocked, but with trembling and doubtful hands, she took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

"Come on, we're not too far from home…I bet you're very tired." Then he continues to walk, this time Hinata wasn't being carrying. However instead, she moved to walk behind him. 'Neji-nii-san.' As they made their way back, not a word was spoken for the rest of the way.

They walked in silence, not knowing what to say to the other.

0-0-0-0-0

Hyuuga Compounds, very late at night…

Everyone in the Hyuuga compund was asleep, it had been a long day, at least for the two genin.

Striding into the dojo together, they soon silently parted, going to their separate rooms and locking themselves in.

After waking up from a long nap, Hinata realized that she was so tired earlier that she had forgotten to take a nice bath. Picking a blue-lilac pajama with a sakura petal design, Hinata also pulled a similar yet more intense colored underwear from her wooden drawer. _'I forgot to take a nice warm bath when I came home. With all the suddenness back there with Neji-nii-san…I didn't mean to be ruse to him.'_ Hinata sighed with frustration, '_I…I should apologize to him…yet, I think I will…tomorrow I will_.'

Hinata gathered all her things that she used when she took a bath. Stepping out of her room, she looked around. Noting her's, Hanabi's, and Neji's, and a few guest bedrooms on the second floor of the Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata walked down, noticing the darkness the filled the house. It must have been really late if the maid service wasn't even up anymore. '_Oh great, no one on maid service is up this late…how am I supposed to get a warm bath going?_' But Hinata just smiled at herself, "_Well…I think, I should do it myself. Who needs maid service when I can do it…on the other hand, I can't deny that a little assistance would help_.'

Hinata opened the bathroom door and walked in, putting her stuff down. Stripping herself of her clothing and putting on a white yukata with a night-sky blue obi, she wrapped it around herself and pulled it into a bow before walking outside. '_I have to get some wood to warm up the bath_.'

0-0-0-0-0

While Hinata was throwing some small pieces of wood into a tiny space down for the Ofuro bath wall, Neji was close by training, unable to sleep, due to the afternoon events.

He moved with lightening speed, yet not a sound was made. First moving his agile hands and then his powerful legs, resulting in various combinations of rounds and short stops, as if he was hitting some invisible foe.

Thinking about the afternoon events with Hinata made him so frustrated. Ever since his Father's death, everything went wrong and became twisted. He was too small, too young to understand what really had happened, and it wasn't Hiashi who paid for that misunderstanding. It was Hinata who paid for it. Which is why Neji, ever since learning the truth, had felt the urge to talk to Hinata and ask for her forgiveness.

He really needed to know how Hinata felt about him, after all the hatred he had showed to her. It wouldn't have surprised him if Hinata had come to hate him back. But for some reason, he doubted that she would. Hinata never really could hate someone, she was so pure. Which is why, in the past, he wanted to break her. She seemed so easy to break, as fragile as a crystal.

He needed to tell her what Hiashi had decided for them. He needed to ask her if she would feel comfortable with his decision. Hiashi had made it clear that it was Neji's decision, but Neji thought that only Hinata could choose the final answer. Only Hinata had the right to say yes or no.

'_Hinata_.' he said on a small sigh as he decided to stop the little training he was doing. He didn't feel like training anymore.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata came back to the Ofuro tub, as soon as she finished putting the wood in the fire place to warm the bath. Taking off her yukata, she washed outside of the bath, rinsing all the soap off of her body before getting in.

But the water wasn't warm as she had expected it to be. She thought then, that maybe it needed more time to warm up. Stepping in she sat down, yet as time passed by the water was still cool. 'I hope the wood I put in will be enough to warm the bath.' she thought to herself as she looked at the wall and out the small window. "Kirei." she whispered, gazing at the full moon and trying to relax her body.

Neji, walking, figured it would be a nice idea to take a warm relaxing bath. Striding over to the Ofuro bath wall, he discovered that someone else also had the very same idea, and got there before him. Looking down to where the fire was, he noticed that it needed a lot more wood. So walking towards the small pile of wood, he took some and threw it in. 'Who, at this hour, would be taking a bath? Whoever it is didn't throw in enough wood to get the bath warm.' he sighed softly, 'I guess I could help out.' Suddenly a familiar soft voice that started singing reached his sensitive ears. No one inside could hear it, but he could…and it was Hinata's voice.

Neji listened carefully to her song, and for some reason he smiled. Hinata had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

_In this night of blue moonlight_

_I just want to hear_

_I just want to be seen_

_I just want to be with you._

_In this night of blue moonlight_

_I just want to hear you_

_I just want to see you_

_I just want you to be with me._

_In this night of blue moonlight_

_I just want this to be real_

_I just want to confess_

_I just want to tell you… I love you…_

Neji was hypnotized listening to her song, remembering yet another childhood time he shared with her.

_It was night with a full moon and both of them were sitting outside gazing at the night sky. A soft breeze gently blew Hinata's hair slowly as she started to sing a song. The four year old Neji watched a blushing three year old Hinata, and to Neji she looked just like a little angel._

_Sakura ... sakura ... noyamamo satomo_

_Miwatasu kagiri_

_Kasumi-ka kumo-ka ... asahi-ni niou_

_Sakura ... Sakura... Hanazakari_

Hinata suddenly stopped singing, brining Neji back to the present time. "Oh no, I think I didn't put in enough wood. What should I do now?" Neji heard her say as he proceeded to throw in more wood into the fire. Hearing the noise, Hinata sunk her body further under the water, scared. Her head was just visible, as she trembled with fear. "W-who i-is t-t-there?")

Neji cursed himself for being so noisy, "It's me Hinata-sama."

Hinata's face burned a bright red, yet she felt relieved in some point that it was Neji and not a thief or a stranger that had come to kidnap her or harm her. "Neji-nii-san w-what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing…here?"

Neji sighed with frustration, 'she's always gets so nervous around me.' Neji threw in another piece of wood and Hinata could start to feel the water warm up.

"I was…training outside and I decided to take a warm bath once I was done. But I noticed that someone had already gotten here, yet didn't put enough wood in to warm the water…so…" Hinata continued to hide herself from embarrassment.

"Oh…I see…" Hinata replied.

Silence grew between them as both of them refused to say anything more.

Neji continued to throw more wood in until he was done while Hinata tried to think about what to say.

Sitting in the bath, her body started to relax from the warmth of the water. But upon hearing Neji's steps, as if he was leaving, her heart suddenly jumped. She really wanted to talk to him and banish all her worries that were haunting her. "Neji-nii-san!"

Neji stopped his eyes wide with shock and confusion. "Onegai…stay Neji-nii-san." the soft hypnotizing voice spoke to him again, making his harden gaze turn soft. It was the first time Hianta didn't stutter when she spoke to him. Sitting near the window, Neji looked up at the starlit sky.

Hinata was feeling really nervous and her face was still red, but she felt she needed to apologize. "Neji-nii-san…"

Neji smiled on the other side of the window, he was happy Hinata had asked him to stay. He was sure that it was a big step for both of them. He could remember what Shino had said to him, '_She still needs more time to be comfortable around you. Don't ask any more of less from her Hyuuga Neji_.' It wasn't until now, that Neji finally understood what Shino was trying to tell him.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked again from the inside, and suddenly Neji was once again brought back from his thoughts.

"Hai…I'm still here."

Hinata sighed softly in relief before she took a deep breath, "N-Neji-nii-san…gomenasai a-about e-e-earlier."

"You don't need to apologize." Neji said with a soft voice.

He had had enough of Hinata's apologies. All this time she was the one who would bow down to others, to be broken by others, to be hurt by others. And in the end, she would be the one who would ask for forgiveness, when no one would ask her to forgive them for what they had done to her.

"You don't have to…" Neji needed to say those words to her, but he was afraid that after he said them…she wouldn't want to forgive anyone anymore.

"I…I…" Hinata on the other side of the wall couldn't understand what he was trying to say. His voice seemed like it was breaking from some sort of fear…she had never heard such an emotion from him though.

She felt the urge to look out the window and see him. Getting up out of the tub, she reached over to the window, only peeking her face out so that it was the only thing that could be seen. "Neji-nii-san?"

He was outside of the bathroom wall and so when he heard Hinata's voice a little more clearly, he turned his head to see Hinata's face sticking out of the window.

She had a worried look on her face, and at the current moment Neji couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her, unable to escape her gaze.

"Neji-nii-san…" she was a little shocked to find sadness in his eyes. So much sadness it made her wants to cry.

"What's wrong Neji-nii-san?" Hinata couldn't control herself as her eyes started to water and fill with tears that slowly started to escape and run down her cheeks. She could only be herself, someone that was easily touched by other's sadness. But it was the first time she had seen Neji like this, and she knew that he would never express his true feelings so easily, even if he wanted to.

"What are you doing, baka?" Neji's hands were driven to Hinata's face, his fingers gently wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. Hinata blushed as always at the simple touch.

"You're crying?...Why?" Neji's hand never left her face, and in a soft voice she answered him sincerely. "B-be-because y-you are sad."

Neji's eyes widened slightly in shock at her words. Yet after a few moments he relaxed as a small smile formed on his lips. However Hinata was too nervous to continue looking at him, so she unfortunately missed it. After a while Neji slowly withdrew his hands from her face as he continued to watch the shy Hinata.

Hinata…your father has asked me…to watch over you again." Hinata gasped softly as she eyes quickly rose to meet his.

She was, needless to say, shocked to hear what Neji had just revealed to her. Sitting back down in the tub and sinking her body into the warm water, she was once again out of his line of sight. She felt really confused, '_but why would Father ask Neji to do something like that?_'

"He said it was my choice, if I want to do it or not. But I decided that you should be the one to decide this." Neji said as he leaned back against the wall once again.

Hinata was speechless, not a single word came out of her mouth. '_Was this why Neji was sad? Because destiny was playing against his true will again?'_

How cruel destiny could be. She didn't want to see Neji point his hatred towards her again. Things had gotten better, she couldn't think of a single reason why she would ever want to make Neji a Main House slave…a caged bird. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly but tears still formed behind her eyes and escaped her hold, running down her cheeks. She wanted to scream against her father's will. But Neji voice pierced her thoughts. "But first I need to know if…if you can forgive me for everything I had done to you…Hinata-sama."

"What are you saying Neji-nii-san? I have no reason to forgive you, because I already had forgiven you…since the beginning!" Hinata cried aloud in frustration as tears still continued to fall.

Neji remained silent; speechless.

"I…I don't want this anymore…I don't want you to be a cadged bird anymore…and all because of me!" Neji could hear a splash in the ofuro bath as she spoke.

Hinata suddenly got out of the tub and put her yukta back on, taking her things and leaving the ofuro bath.

Hearing her movements, Neji entered into the house, trying to follow Hinata. Unfortunately she locked herself in her room.

"Hinata, onegai, open the door. We need to finish this conversation." Neji called softly, but all he could hear was Hinata's weeping.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard as Neji stopped talking and looked around. His eyes spotted a small figure of Hanabi, her hair in disarray and her eyes sleepy.

"Could you cut it out?! I can't sleep! Can't you guys keep it quiet?" Hanabi demanded, her angry eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I need to speak with your sister." Neji replied, his voice serious and stotic.

"Well try tomorrow you dummy! Get some sleep and let other's sleep in peace!" She whispered angrily as she turned on her heel and left.

'_I need to speak to Hinata, not matter what. This can't wait any longer…not anymore._' He thought to himself remembering that the only way he could enter her room was through her window.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata could no longer feel Neji's presence at her door. She got up and put her pajamas on, hopping into bed. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Once again, her father had gone too far.

But her tears continued to flow in the dark recesses of her room. She could hear the window open, but before she could say or do anything someone covered her mouth with their hands. She instantly panicked, but relaxed once again when Neji's face suddenly came into view. His eyes were gazing at her intently and his heart was running fast. "Listen up Hinata-sama…I'm happy that you have forgiven me, even when I don't deserve it. But I want to tell you…that I want to. I want to protect you. I really do want to be at your side…like when we were kids."

Tears were still slowly running down her face when he took his hand off of her mouth, his face so close to hers, he could feel her silent breaths. "For me, in that time…there were no cadged birds, there were no clans. It was just you me, Hinata-sama…just you and me…"

Hinata blushed intensely at his words, remembering part of her short happy childhood with Neji. Her tears slowly dried up as a small smile graced her lips. Sitting up in bed, Neji leaned back to give her space, sitting beside her.

Neither of them spoke as silence filled between them. A small cool night breeze gently blew in through her open window. Neji's voice was the one that broke the silence between them, "I really wish to take the opportunity that your father has given me. I want to be your protector. I want to protect you Hinata…that is my true wish now."

Hinata looked at Neji with confused eyes, "But…I…don't want…you to." She said with a firm tone.

"But…why Hinata-sama?" she softly smiled at him, making him think she might change her mind, but her words said otherwise.

"I don't want you to because…I want to prove that I can defend myself, and I know I've changed Neji-nii-san. I…I truly have." She blushed slightly before continuing, "These past few days…I've been able to prove to the person that I admire, that I can protect all those who are important to me, all those whom I love. And my wish…to have that person watch me…came true. I want to become stronger…like him."

Neji was shock to hear such things and to see the blush on Hinata's face. She didn't even stutter. '_Hinata,,,you really like Naruto don't you? He can do, what I never could…he gave you courage…But…why him?_' Neji slowly lowered his face in disappointment, was he feeling jealous? Well…yes he had to admit that he was. He couldn't compete with him.

"So…the answer is…a 'no'." Hinata said softly looking at Neji, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Neji-nii-san, I…I w-want you to p-protect, what you want to protect with all your heart…So…are you sure protecting me is what you truly wish?" she asked him sincerely, putting one on her hands onto his chest. She blushed a little, feeling Neji's heart beating fast. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she blushed a crimson read and quickly withdrew her hand.

She didn't understand him. The truth was, she didn't know what he was feeling anymore. There was a point in time, when they would be inseparable and they could easily tell what the other was feeling…but not anymore.

"Neji-nii-san, m-maybe y-y-you should think a-about this a little more."

"Maybe, I think I should go now, you need to rest." Neji stated, standing up to close her window before walking towards her locked door. Unlocking it, he paused and turned to give a last glance. "I'm glad that at least we're able to talk again, at least a little bit…I'm really happy to know that you have forgiven me Hinata-sama."

He turned around to walk out, but paused once more. "I don't expect that after this we'll start talking as if nothing had happened between us in the past. But at least I wish you to consider the idea, and allow me to gain the friendship that we had lost." With those parting words, he left, leaving her alone in her room.

"Neji-nii-san…" she whispered to herself. Slipping back into bed, she closed her eyes and thought about all that had happened today. '_I don't need to consider the idea anymore Neji-nii-san…I already gave you the first steps to rebuild our bond._' With a satisfied smile on her face, Hinata fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Neji walked directly to Hiashi's office, his face impassive but serious. Knocking on the shoji door, he waited for an answer to enter.

"Come in." Hiashi's voice called. Looking up he found Neji standing before his desk. "Ohayou Neji…what brings you here today. We don't have training today…or do we?")

"No we don't." Neji said in agreement.

"Well then it is other matters that brought you here today, correct?" Hiashi asked, looking at Neji with curious eyes.

"Hai. I have made my decision about what you had asked of me." Hiashi immediately understood what Neji was talking about. "Ah, about being Hinata's protector again. Well can I hear what you decision is then?" Hiahsi asked.

"Hai, but first I must make you understand something Oji-san. It was Hinata-sama who I asked…if she would accept this. But she was worried that the past events would only repeat themselves and said 'no'."

Hiashi looked at Neji curiously, the image of Neji talking to Hinata, asking her to decide and having her reject the idea was indeed, intriguing.

"But she had asked me to do it only if it was something I really wished to do. And so here is my answer Oji-san. Hai! I truly wish to do this, even if Hinata-sama says no. From now on, I will be Hinata-sama's protector again. I will protect her at all costs, even with my life."

Hiashi closed his eyes after hearing Neji's little speech, and then slowly opened them again. "Very well."

Neji nodded his head and turned to leave, but just when he was about to close the door, he paused. "I will protect Hinata…even if I have to protect her from you." he stated quietly before closing the door and leaving Hiashi's presence.

A small smirk formed on Hiashi's lips, '_very well…Neji…I'm glad that you made that decision_.'

Author's Note: I'm back sorry it took me so long to be back but I have been pass for a lot of stuff lately, University a little problems and I stay without Beta reader/Editor. But I'm very happy because I found another Beta reader/Editor who is MissMinnie08 (Cris) I really, Thank you for been my new Beta reader/Editor, I must say you edit this third chapter great you understand me really and that is hard to find Arigato Cris-san ! I want to thanks everyone who supports my fanfic, for those who still have doubts about if I will continue writing the story "YES I WILL!" there have never had been the idea to abandon my fanfic. I have already 4 pages written so stay around. I delete again the chapter 3 and the Authors Note in order of you to read the Chapter 3 fix it.

Please enter too if you haven't read MissMinnie08 fanfic, you should read her Fanfics are awesome I love it

Extra Notes:

Before I forgot the song that Hinata sing I write it! Is kind of dummy! The other one that 3 year old Hinata sing was "Sakura, Sakura" and is a Japanese song for the Cherry Blossom Tree and the National flower of Japan the Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning of Never Ending Tears

**Learning to Know our Souls Again**

- A Neji x Hinata Romance Fanfic -_  
_

_By: Denisse (wolf-enzeru)_

_Beta Reader & Editor: Nori (angel-kamui)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. crying I sure wish I could, but I'm only writing this story based on the characters because Masashi Kishimoto created this wonderful series first.

**Summary:** "Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost." A series of events between Neji and Hinata will lead them to know each other again; can they follow the flow of their wishes? Hinata x Neji

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Morning of Never Ending Tears**

Three days have passed and the morning finds Neji walking out of his room at the Hyuuga Compound until he finds himself in front of Hinata's room. _"I hope she's awake…"_ he thought. He took a deep breath, ready to knock with his right hand but hesitated. _"Come on, is not so difficult… All you have to do is knock on the door and wait for her to answer; then ask her if she wishes to join you for breakfast… and wait yet again for her answer… see easy…"_

It appeared that it was easier said than done, a minute later and Neji was still frozen at the door. A task so simple was really difficult for him, considering how his relationship with Hinata was a few months back. Neji feels someone observing him. He looked to his left side to fine Hanabi standing there in all her glory with her hair messed up, her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Neji tried to ignore little Hanabi, but it was really difficult with her looking at him with such curiosity.

"_What a brat!"_ he thought. The more she stare at him the more it was annoying until she finally decided to break the silence between them.

"What are you doing, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi asked.

"Nothing that should matter to you…" he stated in his usual serious tone.

"Are you bothering Nee-san?" Hanabi insisted while glaring at him.

"No…" Neji said, it was easy to see that he was getting irritated by her mere presence, "I just want to ask Hinata something…"

"Then… Why won't you knock the damn door already?! You're standing there like an idiot! You better not be bothering sister or I will really get mad at you!" With these words she knocked the door for him, "See is easy…" she said mockingly as she took the stairs leading down and disappear a few seconds later.

Neji was furious with Hanabi's attitude, but in some way she made the process easier for him. Although Neji was disappointed that he heard no answer from the room. This time Neji knock again the door.

"Hinata… it's me Neji…" he said while knocking again, but yet there was no answer. "Hinata?" This time he took the liberty of sliding the door and entered Hinata's room discreetly. To his surprise, she wasn't there. Her bed has been made and the bathroom door was open. Everything was clean and neat.

"Where can she be?" Neji sensed the smell of Hinata's perfume; it was soft and sweet mix of flowers with cherry and vanilla, an overwhelming fragrance indeed. Neji remembered that Hinata uses this perfume for special occasions and events or whenever she is going out to eat with her teammates and teacher on a restaurant. It was further evidence that Hinata must have gotten up very early. Neji took a crystal bottle of red perfume and smelled it. The loved the fragrance of that perfume, but the smell he loved the most was the body spray of red apples she uses all the time.

Neji's pale eyes widened as he realize that something special was going to happen if she chose to use that special perfume. In his state of surprise, he let the bottle fall from him. It crashed at the floor, the liquid's smell permeated the air in an instant but Neji didn't even notice. His mind ran with the events of what could be happening.

A thought hit him, "So… she is going to tell him…" Neji said to himself. He looked at the floor and saddened finally noticing that he has broken Hinata's favorite perfume.

"What the hell was I thinking…" he scolded himself. He picked each of the bottle pieces and threw them in the trash can at the bathroom. Feeling guilty about this, Neji ran to his room in search of his wallet, deciding that he should buy her a new bottle. With that thought in mind, he left the mansion as fast he could.

0-0-0-0-0

The pale eyes girl searched and searched for the blonde, blue eyes boy in all the places she could think Naruto could be. Hinata has decided that today was the day she was finally going to confess her true feelings for him. She has searched everywhere by now but there wasn't any sight of him anywhere. It was weird that he wasn't eating ramen, something that was very common for him. He certainly wasn't in the training grounds either, or even fighting with Tsunade at her office.

All that search without results has made Hinata depressed. She was so determined to say… _"Naruto-kun… I love you"_, but apparently it wasn't going to happen. Is like Naruto had vanished.

"Could it be that… that something bad happened to Naruto?" Hinata thought with dread. He hated to think of something like that. But with Naruto nowhere in sight, she became more worried by the minute. With those thoughts in mind Hinata started to run, all the while looking for someone that could tell him anything about the blue eyes boy. In her hurry, Hinata didn't noticed coming out of a store with a small bag in his hands. Neji noticed her though. Though she passed quite fast, he still noticed how stressed she was.

"_Hinata…"_ Neji thought very worried as he ran after her.

She kept running until she saw Sakura and Ino talking, this caught Hinata's attention. It was most likely that Sakura would know of Naruto whereabouts, so she stopped in front of the two girls. Both Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata curiously as the girl was catching her air.

"Hinata are you ok…?" Ino asked first.

Hinata looked at Ino and Sakura, her face was etched with worry and little pink shades were on her cheeks, "A-ano…"

"Something wrong, Hinata?" it was Sakura who spoke now with a worried tone.

"U-umm… a-ano…" Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Sakura, "I– I– I b-been lo-looking for Naruto-kun… but I haven't see h-him…'' the pink blush intensified to a reddish color.

Sakura lowered her sight trying to hide her sad expression, "I was talking to Ino about that… right now… You see… Naruto…"

Hinata was getting desperate not knowing what had happen to Naruto or where was he, "Is he hurt…?" blurted out quite suddenly. Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata in shocked, they noticed Hinata was desperate to know of the boy's whereabouts.

"Clam down Hinata…" Ino said while she gave the young girl a small smile at the same time she tapped her shoulder lightly. Ino's gesture made Hinata calm down.

"Hinata nothing bad happened to Naruto… it just that Naruto… left Konoha yesterday afternoon with Jiraya-sama…"

"Oh… I… see… w-when will N-N-Naruto-kun return…?" She asked this time more calmed but disappointed.

Sakura and Ino looked each other, trying to find an easy way to break the news to Hinata. Though they understood that there was no easy way to say it. Both knew that Hinata had a crush with Naruto, so it was going to be difficult on the girl to know that Naruto will be gone for a long time.

"Well… you see, Hinata…" Sakura looked at Hinata's pale eyes with sadness, "Naruto is not coming back for a long time… he's going to be training…"

Hinata at first didn't understand why Sakura was so sad, since Naruto has gone training out the village in other before. But then it hit her, though she tried to ignore that sinking feeling, "H-How l-long?" Hinata asked timidly.

"We won't see Naruto for maybe 3 years… At least, that's what Tsunade told me…"

Hinata gasped when she heard Sakura's answer _"3 years…"_ she thought as her eyes became watery. Hinata feel like dying, she just wanted to cry and cry until there were no more tears left. Though she was trying hard to hold her tears while she was in front of the two girls because she didn't want Sakura and Ino to worry about her.

Though Hinata tried to hide it, both girls noticed either way that Hinata wasn't ok. "Hinata?" Ino called her with worry.

"Hinata I know…" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence because Hinata ran away as fast as she could.

Neji watched the entire scene from a distance, though he didn't hear the conversation. It worries him to see Hinata's reaction, so he started to follow her in a hurry.

0-0-0-0-0

Tears were falling to floor mixing with the dust on the road. Hinata was running as if her life depended on it, but the bitter truth was that was trying to escape her reality. The light of the day was fading slowly; the beautiful blue sky was morphing into the deepest gray color. It was as if the sky was feeling Hinata's sadness. As if the clouds were Hinata's eyes, cold rain drops started to fall.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…" with her right hand grabbing her hurting chest, she kept running into the forest of Konoha. Little Hinata knew that someone was following her but she didn't care. Her sobbing echoed around the dark forest, it was raining hard and she felt wet and miserable. But the pain in her chest was so unbearable that she just wanted to let go of everything. Hinata noticed very late that someone or something has come across her. She crashed into something wet, but it was warm at the same time. Both of them person fell hard from the impact. Hinata didn't recuperate completely from her impact when she felt two warm arms encircling her. The warmth was so welcomed that she started to cry harder, refusing to leave that embrace. She didn't care who it was, as long as she felt some comfort. The only thing she could do was cry.

Both of them were holding each other in an embrace until Hinata finally decided to see who her comfort was. With blurry vision she got a glimpse of a familiar figure, though she couldn't quite recognize him until he talked very gently to her, "Cry… all you want, I won't leave you alone ever again… Hinata-sama…"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard Neji's sweet voice, she started to cry to again. Hinata's tears fell in cascades on Neji's chest as he held her closer to him. For Konoha it was only a rainy morning, but for Neji and Hinata it was a morning of never ending tears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I'm back! I've been dead for a while, but I'm alive again. Sorry for the long wait! A lot of things have happened, one of them being that I don't have Internet anymore (even though the chapter was already revised a long time ago). I've been having some personal and economic problems lately (mostly economical, reason why I don't have Internet). You might notice this chapter is short, but I divided it into the other chapter because I felt this one ended at that. I got my old beta-reader back! Yay! So I thank you Cris for all your help! Thank you for the reviews everyone and I'm really sorry for this long wait. I'm working on Chapter 5 already, but it hasn't been finished because I feel there's something missing in it. Any comments and reviews are welcome. I will try my best to check the e-mails once a week, at least. The new chapter might not come anytime soon, but it will come eventually. Bye for now everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Closer

**Learning to Know our Souls Again**

- A Neji x Hinata Romance Fanfic –

_By: Denisse (wolf-enzeru)_

_Beta Reader / Editor: Nori (angel-kamui)_

**Summary:** "Our wish is to know our souls again, to notice each other, to leave behind all our fears of past events and rebuild what we lost." A series of events between Neji and Hinata will lead them to know each other again; can they follow the flow of their wishes? [Hinata x Neji]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. *crying* I sure wish I could, but I'm only writing this story based on the characters because Masashi Kishimoto created this wonderful series first.

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

1. Kami-sama – in this case it would be God, although kami has other meanings such as spirit

2. itai – ouch

3. Okonomiyaki – Is a Japanese dish consisting of a pan-fried batter cake and various ingredients. Okonomi means "what you like" or "what you want", and yaki means "grilled" or "cooked"; thus, the name of this dish means "cook what you like". In Japan, okonomiyaki is mainly associated with Kansai or Hiroshima areas, but is widely available throughout the country. Toppings and batters tend to vary according to region. (Definition taken from Wikipedia®).

4. eeto – like saying 'umm'

**Chapter 5 – Getting Closer **

It's been three days since the news of Naruto's departure. The silence and peace left behind upon his departure was overwhelming enough for everyone to know that Naruto was not around. To those that were acquainted with the Kyuubi boy, they really felt concern for his well being and missed him deeply. But there were those that were actually happy that he departed the village for a while, like Tsunade. At least for the time being, she no longer had to put up with crazy rescue missions concerning a certain young survival of the Uchiha clan. It was clear to her and many others that Sasuke didn't want to be found; and even if someday he decided to return to Konoha, it will no longer be in good terms. It was a fact that for the sake of Konoha and a certain stubborn Kyuubi boy, Sasuke's whereabouts should remained unknown for the time being. As for the rest on the young ninja teams, they were all meeting with their Sensei to continue their training like usual. Tsunade decided that it was best for every team to have a trained medical shinobi, so she had her eyes on a few possible candidates who were qualified for this type of training that required a precise control over their chakras. It was early morning when Shizune entered Tsunade's office. Such was a routine that Tsunade noticed her but didn't make any type of acknowledgement as she was too busy signing a few papers. Shizune sat in a wooden chair that had Konoha's representative leaf symbol encrypted on the back support.

"Good morning, Godaime!" she said. Tsunade dropped the pen and looked at the young woman in front of her with sarcasm. A sigh escaped Shizune's lips.

"Come on, give me a break for Kami-sama's sake! You know I really hate formal titles…" Tsunade paused for a moment, "Did you bring me what I asked?"

Shizune was woeful, "Yes… but I still don't approve of you drinking so early!" she answered.

"Just give me the damn bottle of sake… it will not kill me!" Shizune just sighed again at her mentor's demand and put the bottle on the desk, at the same time Tsunade handed her three small, sealed scrolls.

"What are these for?" Shizune asked.

"I want you to deliver those scrolls personally to Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma." Tsunade, who was serving herself a shot of sake, replied without even looking at her. "I have my eyes on certain students…"

Shizune was more than surprise to hear that, "You mean…?"

Tsunade cut her off before she even finished the question, "Of course, that means our schedules will be a little tight from now. You will be helping me now more than ever. I wish to leave a legacy in Konoha… so this is very important, not only to me but also for the well being of our shinobi teams." With a smile on her face, Shizune's eyes reflected how proud she was of the Godaime, her mentor, though it was short lived as Tsunade screamed at her, "Well… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT AND DELIVER THOSE MESSAGES!"

"Hai!" with that Shizune disappeared in a cloud of dust.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga's compound, Neji and Hashi were training like they've been almost every morning. Their training looked so similar to that of a father teaching his son. A maid entered and left a tray with two cups filled with warm green tea as it was usually done every day they trained together. Hashi decided that it was time to finish with the morning's training for the day. Both of them sat next to the tray and took a cup each. While tasting his tea, Hashi noted that Neji was not drinking any, but instead was looking at the cup deep in thought.

"It's not the same, isn't it?" The Hyuuga leader said while turning his sight to the sky.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked while looking at his mentor with his usual calm and serious expression.

Hashi took yet another sip of his tea, "The taste doesn't feel the same… for the past three days the tea has not been sweet, but instead it has felt bitter and soulless…" the man sighed, "Perhaps it's evident, Neji… that the missing part in our daily tea routine is a soul, don't you think…?"

Neji looked away, in his mind he replayed the events that occurred three days earlier with a certain Hyuuga girl he cared about, "I…really think so… too." Neji put the cup of tea on the tray without drinking any and excused himself, saying he was going to take a bath.

A few minutes later, Neji was letting the water run through his ebony long hair. His mind replayed again and again the dreaded morning when Hinata's heart was crushed like a fragile crystal. She felt so comfortably warm against his body. He remembered how her lilac eyes were all red and puffy from crying while her cheeks were tainted pink. So fragile and vulnerable, yet so beautiful at the same time. He tried to replace that melancholic image with one of the girl smiling. That beautiful smile of hers always made his heart pound in his chest until it felt that it was about to burst.

"_It's been three days, Hinata…"_ Neji thought, _"You can't hide forever…"_

Neji felt that it has been three long days without seeing Hinata walk around the house or anywhere in particular. Since that day, Hinata has stayed locked up in her room. The only time she came out was to pass almost unnoticed to take a bath. That same day that her heart was broken, she passed two small letters. One to her sister Hanabi asking her to tell the maids to deliver her meals to her room. The second letter was to Neji and it said one simple word… 'Arigato'. Apparently, Hinata wasn't going to come out of her room anytime soon.

Neji came out of the bathroom and dressed himself, deciding it was time to eat breakfast. Both Neji and Hashi always trained very early as not to be interrupted by anyone. While stepping out of his room he saw a maid heading towards Hinata's room with a tray in her hands. The maid knocked on the door twice.

"Hinata-sama, I have brought your breakfast. Should I leave it here or should I wait for you?" the maid asked.

Neji thought that this was the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Hinata although he hesitated for a moment, thinking that Hinata might need more time to recover, but in the end his concern for her won. He felt that it was about time Hinata should come out of her room.

"Would you be so kind as to leave it on the floor? I will take the tray soon." Neji heard Hinata's voice coming from the room. The maid noticed that Neji was there and was about to say something but Neji silently made a signal for her to be quiet about his presence. "Ok… Hinata-sama, I will leave it here."

"Arigato" Hinata responded in a low voice. The maid bowed to Neji and left. Neji walked slowly and silently to the door. It has been three days since Naruto left; three days since Hinata's heartache for the boy began. Neji has been patient with her, giving her space to coup with the situation. It was obvious that Hinata wanted to tell Naruto of her feelings for him and her heart was broken when she learned the news of his departure, but for Kami-sama's sake the boy was not coming back any time soon. Neji though it was best for Hinata to try and forget about her feelings for Naruto. Remembering him was only causing her harm. It was clear that Naruto only wanted to be friends with her, at least that's what he thought whenever he say the boy's interaction with her. Or was he just too selfish in his desire for Hinata to pay more attention to him?

At that moment, Neji's train of thoughts was broken when he heard the door open slowly. A pair of lilac eyes widened when she saw Neji standing there. Hinata tried to escape from Neji so fast that she turned her back while closing the door without thinking. A grunt of pain was heard and when she turned to the door she saw one of Neji's fingers bleeding. He was still holding the door open no matter what. Hinata wanted to scream but restrained herself as not to alert the entire compound.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-niisan!" Hinata said, although her voice was almost a whisper, she still sounded concern for what she did to him.

This wasn't the idea Neji had in mind to approach her but the injury sure came in handy. At least Hinata was out of her misery for Naruto for the time being. Hinata took his hand and guided him to her bed. The young man sat at her bed while she went to close the door and then look for her first aid kit at the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have done that, Neji-niisan…" Hinata said as she came back to the room. She sat on the floor and took Neji's hand gently to examine the wound. "You need to be more careful… what were you thinking…" it was evident that she was worried, even though the wound was so small. She was still talking while cleaning his injury with disinfectant, Neji hissed a little from the sting. He was actually more surprised to hear her getting so carried away over such a small injury. It seems as though Hinata couldn't stop talking and she wasn't even stuttering like she usually did when she was nervous. She started covering the injury with a bandage, "Seriously, you have to stop it…"

Neji was confused. Was she arguing with him? Was it concern? What was it? He couldn't decipher her at the moment; this was a side of her he hasn't seen before. "Stop what?" he questioned with a soft voice.

Hinata looked at his face, both lilac eyes met. Her eyes didn't reflect any anger at all; she was more concern than anything else. "You're so careless…" she said in very serious tone. "You don't t-think a-ahead… that's w-why I…"

Neji cut her off, giving her a cocky look, "Wow! If I knew getting hurt was going to get a reaction like this from you, I would have done it sooner."

The comment and his expression only made her blush furiously so she turned her face away from him, this only made her tie the bandage around his injury a little too tight.

"Itai!" he grunted almost inaudibly, at least to Hinata's ears it was because she got up almost immediately and headed for the bathroom with the first aid kit in her hands. Neji followed her with his eyes; he felt the urge to keep pushing her a little more in order to keep her talking. He thought that her reaction and showing that side of her to him must have been the product of the past event that happened between them three days earlier, so hopefully it would be the first step in many that my come. Hinata started to walk around the room in circles. It seems to him that she was now kind of angry and the girl just didn't know how to deal with this occult feeling. He just sat on the bed watching her pace around. Hinata stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Is this fun… Neji-niisan?" she said with her usual soft tone, though it sounded a bit dry.

"No, is not… Hinata-sama…" Neji answered purposely with a teasing tone. He wanted to give it a shot and explore a bit more this new side of Hinata that was filling his heart with excitement.

"Then stop it!" her eyes filled with tears as she kneeled in front of him, "Just stop it!" she repeats, her head resting on his lap. "I don't know what came over me… I-I-I'm so sorry, Neji-niisan. I didn't mean to h-hurt you. I really d-didn't mean to!"

Neji felt heartbroken from seeing her cry but the worst was that he didn't know how to console her. The only thing he wanted to do was to embrace her and never let go, but the thought was dismissed almost instantly as it came. Neji didn't know if Hinata will feel comfortable with him doing that at the moment. He just rubbed her head gently, hoping that her crying would stop soon. Hinata's feather touches were making his heart pound strong and loud in his chest, so loud it was that he was afraid Hinata might hear it.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. Hinata-sama, is not healthy for you to stay locked in this room all the time. You need to go out." he said while turning his sight to the roof.

Hinata's crying slowly ceased. She moved away from him but didn't stand up yet. The girl noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but it didn't bother her. Though Hinata didn't know that Neji was purposely trying to avoid looking into her eyes, for fear of peaking too much into the windows of her soul. "I guess you're right, Neji-niisan…" she replied with a weary voice.

Neji stood up and went to the door; his back was still turned towards her, "All teams have been summoned. Something about a new training, so they are expecting us at the training grounds in about an hour." he turned to look at her, "A good training might help you forget…" With these last words he left.

"_Neji-niisan is right."_ Hinata thought, _"I must focus on my training if I want to advance. That way I can prove to Naru… No! To my Clan, that I'm not worthless! I must forget… even if it's hard. I promise, Neji-niisan, that I will do my very best."_ With these new feeling rising inside her heart, she decided to wash up her tear stricken face and ate her already cold breakfast, though she didn't even noticed at all. Her strong determination overshadowed everything else at the moment. Soon she will meet with her team to know what this new training was about.

It was already near noon when the teams of young prodigies met at the training grounds. The only one missing was Team 7. As far as everyone knew, the team was disbanded for the moment. With both Naruto and Sasuke away from the village, Sakura and their sensei where the only ones left. It was already known that Kakashi was working with highly classified missions, while Sakura was taken in by Tsunade for special training.

"We have reunited all of you here to impart the new orders we have received from Tsunade-sama." Kurenai was the one speaking, "It is important to know that every team will continue on the missions as usual, however a few slight changes were made to the routine schedules…" she continued explaining to everyone. Most of the young ones were paying attention, while others like Ten-Ten where trying to make conversation with one of her teammates.

"So… how are things with Hinata?" Ten-Ten whispered in Neji's ear.

"Huh?" Neji's usual serious face changed to one of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I heard from Ino what happened three days ago. I feel sorry for Hinata… but I guess it's just the perfect opportunity for you to get close to her."

At her comments, Neji felt the rush to strangle his teammate on the spot. But that was not the place, nor the time to make a scandal especially when no one was hearing them. There was a sudden silence though. Ten-Ten could feel a pair of red eyes looking directly at her. Kurenai fell quiet when she noticed that the girl wasn't paying attention to her.

"Perhaps young Ten-Ten would like to share with everyone her love for Neji, since she's so intently whispering to him." Kurenai said with sarcasm.

"Eh…" Ten-Ten felt a fiery blush cover her face. Neji, on the other hand was giving Kurenai a death glare. Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially since he's part of the team. Ino was laughing her heart out at their embarrassment, though she didn't make any comments. Choji didn't even care, his bag of potatoes was more important to him. Shino, as usual, stayed silent while Shikamaru was making his usual remarks about how troublesome some people are. Kiba was the only one who couldn't restrain himself from making loud comments about the situation. Hinata looked at Neji, but immediately turned her sight from him when he looked at her.

"_Could it be true that Neji and Ten-Ten are together?"_ Hinata thought. The girl didn't know why, but her heart tightened just thinking about it.

"Ok… returning to the announcements." Kurenai continued, "All teams will, from now on, expect different things to happen in terms of structure."

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" Ino asked.

"As most of you know, Team 7 has been disbanded for the moment. But not only that, Shikamaru is already a Chounin. That means he will be assigned to different, more advanced missions. Also, we have been ordered by Tsunade-sama herself that you girls will receive a new type of training."

"A NEW TRAINING?" Both Ino and Ten-Ten screamed at the same time, interrupting Kurenai's explanation. Hinata, of course, was paying attention with much curiosity to know what this new training will be about.

Kurenai looked at Asuma and Gai with an annoyed expression, "Thank Kami-sama that my student is Hinata and not these two. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND THEM?!" Everyone laughed except Ino and Ten-Ten who were too embarrassed by the comment. Hinata was also to busy blushing from the remark her sensei made about her.

"Is because Hinata is silent, Kurenai-sensei…" Shikamaru finally spoke up from his resting position near a tree, "I would gladly have Hinata in my team than Ino, just for thought of having some peace and quiet."

"HEY!" Ino screamed at Shikamaru, but was promptly ignored by him.

"WHAT?! Shikamaru, are you out of your mind?!" Kurenai screamed, "That will leave me without my precious student!" she cleared her throat, "Ok, enough! I will be reading the message sent by Godaime herself regarding the new instructions imparted." The group fell silent.

_Greetings to you all,_

_I intend to make this message short and direct to the point. As all of you may know, there was a recent rupture in Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke has left the village of Konoha out of his own will. All missions assigned to bring him back have resulted only in failure. I'm not blaming anyone for this, but merely pointing out that Team 7 will not be the same anymore. Not only Uchiha left, but Uzumaki Naruto has also left with Jiraiya-san to receive training for the next three years. With their departure, only Haruno Sakura and their sensei were left._

_Both Sakura and Kakashi agreed that the team should stay disbanded for the moment. So I have decided to assign Kakashi to more specialized missions while Sakura will be under my supervision, training to become a medical shinobi. This decision had me thinking and the idea of having a medical shinobi in each team came to mind. Should battles arise in the near or far future, I want our teams to be ready for anything._

_All of you are young but have proven to be able to handle even difficult situations that have come your way. So I have declared that Sakura and three other young ladies from each team will begin this new training as of tomorrow. Shizune and I will be supervising you personally, so don't expect that we will go easy on any of you. _

_You all know what this means, don't you? Be ready to work twice as hard as before! _

_Tsunade_

"So that means the three of us will be Tsunade's students too!" Ino said more in a statement than a question, breaking the silence with her loud and very excited voice. "Ha, ha, ha! Take that Sakura! You're no match to me!" Everyone just stared at her. "What? Sorry, but I just couldn't stop from expressing my true feelings about this!"

Meanwhile Hinata and Ten-Ten were looking at each other in disbelief. Choji, as usual, didn't actually care that one of his teammates was selected for something so important. He just opened a new bag of ships and continued munching on them. Shikamaru, as well, didn't actually cared much. He was just commenting that the meeting was troublesome and he just wanted it to end soon. Shino and Kiba, on the other hand, were congratulating their teammate. Kiba patted Hinata's head in a friendly manner and hugged her while saying how proud he was of her. Neji was watching from the distance the interchange between teammates. He could swear that one of these days he was going kick Kiba away from her.

Lee was at Neji's side, noticing that his teammate's attention was on a certain girl, "I think… it will be a great idea for you to go and congratulate Hinata personally, don't you think?"

"You mean now?!" Neji said a bit exasperated.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! Neji, is you want Hinata to know you again you need to get closer to her. So if any opportunity arises, just take the chance and go for it." Lee said as a matter of fact.

Neji couldn't believe that Lee was giving him an advice. But the idea did sound good to him. "You're right, Lee… Arigato." Lee smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Each sensei was patiently waiting for their students to let out their excitement over the news before continuing with the report. Neji and Lee went to congratulate both Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"Congratulations, Hinata-san." Lee was the first to say something before he went to congratulate Ten-Ten as well. Neji stood there in front of Hinata, trying hard not to punch Kiba away from her.

"Congratulations, Hinata…" Neji said. Hinata blushed and gave him a soft 'thank you'. Neji decided to leave as well to congratulate his teammate. None in Neji's team noticed that Hinata was looking at him, watching closely the interaction between Ten-Ten and her cousin. She felt curious about them being together, but also there was a fuzzy feeling in her heart whenever she thought that they might be together.

"Well… I think that's enough interaction from now. Getting back to our report…" Kurenai interrupted, everyone fell silent once again, "…you girls will start your new training very early tomorrow morning. As for the guys, you will continue your regular training and the missions as usual."

Asuma took the lead now, "This means that all of you will have the experience of having a new teammate in your groups, whenever it is deem necessary for a mission. So expect new things from now on. We expect from all of you cooperation, respect, partnership, and loyalty. Do your very best!" Asuma finished as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it up.

"I think that's all for our report." Gai spoke up, "So… who wants to accompany my team for Okonomiyaki?"

"I wouldn't miss that for anything in this word." Choji spoke for the first time, making everyone laugh at his comment.

0-0-0-0-0

Soon after the meeting, each group was enjoying some quality time with the teammates as well as their respective sensei. It was late afternoon when everyone decided to return to their homes. Neji and Hinata were together, walking the path that would lead them to Hyuuga compound. Night was approaching the village fast as both of them walked in complete silence. Every time they were alone, none of them knew what to say to each other. Neji remembered Lee's words, so he decided to give it a shot and start up some conversation between them. It actually felt good that the tension between them has began to disappear, but they definitely needed to learn how to talk to each comfortably.

"So…" he began, breaking the silence, "Today's report was a surprise, huh?"

Hinata looked at him, "Hai!" she responded.

"Who would have though you will get the privilege of training with Godaime herself. It's really an honor." the young man looked at her face, seeing her blush timidly like she usually did.

"H-Hai…you must be very h-happy for Ten-Ten too, right?" she stuttered.

"Eh? What do you mean…?" he felt something strange about the question, but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Hinata felt really embarrassed about asking, but she couldn't help feeling curious about Neji and Ten-Ten's supposed relationship. "Eeto… I-I mean…" she put her index fingers together, making the usual movement that indicated she was nervous, "…y-you k-k-know, Neji-niisan…" Hinata felt almost ready to faint on the spot for bringing the subject up.

Neji was now really confused. What was she so nervous about? He looked at her with his usual serious expression, "No… I don't really know what you mean by that." Hinata closed her eyes and turned away from him, thinking that he was angry with her.

"Are y-you a-angry with me, Neji-niisan?" she questioned almost inaudibly.

"No, Hinata. Please look at me. I'm not angry with you." he said gently, "I just want to know what you mean by that." He grabbed her arms and got closer to her. He felt Hinata tremble a bit from this action, but nevertheless she looked at him.

"You know… s-s-since you're her teammate…"

Knowing how Hinata was, Neji felt that there was something she was leaving out, but decided not to push her with his questions anymore. "Of course I'm happy for Ten-Ten too…" he let go of her and walked a few steps further with his back towards her. Hinata turned her sight to the floor, feeling a bit ashamed. "But… I feel even happier for you." he finished his sentence without looking at her.

Hinata lifted her lilac eyes towards him. She smiled a little, even though he couldn't see her. She walked to his side, feeling truly happy for the first time in three days. Both of them walked side by side, getting closer and closer to their home.

**Author's Note (wolf-enzeru):**

GOMEN NASAI, EVERYONE! I know, I know it's been like forever since I last updated. My life hasn't been easy for me these past months, but I promise I will not stop working on this story. Officially not only I don't have Internet, but my computer is also giving me some problems. The bad news is that I don't have a work anymore so I can't save up money to buy a new one right away. Even with that obstacle in my life, I'm still trying to save some money to buy a laptop anyway. So wish me luck because I sure need it. I already have a part of chapter 6 written, but please be patient. I will have finished as soon as I can. I know this chapter was short and maybe not the best, but sometimes the 'blah, blah, blah' is necessary in order for the story to progress smoothly. I really want to advance two years of the story so I can get to the good stuff. Well, that's all for now. Your reviews are very important to me, so please leave a comment and I will read it as soon as I get a chance to be online.

**Editor's Notes (angel-kamui):**

I'm so very sorry for taking so long in revising this chapter. My friend wrote it a few months ago and gave it to me for revision, but I just couldn't find the inspiration to revise it. I've been away from watching or reading anything about Naruto for almost a year now. I've was so lost that I had to look for information to refresh my memory. Even though I'm not much into Naruto like I was before, I promised my friend to continue helping her with the story and that's a promise I don't intend to break, even if it takes me some time to revise the chapters. Also, there have been quite a few ups and downs in my life too this entire year (I feel there were more downs than ups), so my general inspiration for just about anything has been really down lately. Right now I'm just trying to regain my inspiration by playing video games, writing and revising my own stories (which none are posted in this webpage), and I definitely need to start watching Anime again. Anyway, just wanted to point that out. My friend really intends to continue this story and I hope you all support her, no matter how slow the chapters may come. On another note, I hope you noticed that my editing style has changed quite a lot (except for chapter 3, the rest were revised by me). I've been practicing with my own stories, so I think the last two chapters were much better than the first two chapters. Although I know the chapters may still have some errors, no matter how much I read them over. Well, just so you know, revising my friend's story is a bit difficult… she doesn't write errors, she writes horrors. Hehehe! ^_~ Well, dear readers, I'm not taking any more of your time. Remember, reviews are always welcome. My friend is not the only one that reads them; I do too from time to time.

**2****nd**** Author's Note (wolf-enzeru)** : SORRY for the Horrors, I know I had improve a lot but I have to admit that I write this chapter, not feeling well, is truly have been a difficult year for the both of us and I really want you to understand that we are humans and sometimes we happened to be in low mood for write. But I do confirm you all that we both are passionate in what we do. I'm keeping my promise in continue this story. I'm really expecting and looking forward for the end of this year 2008, I think this was the worst YEAR EVER, anyway consider this small update as a Happy New Year present. Thank you all for keeping up with me.


End file.
